Broken Promises
by MEStarr
Summary: Set after 2x22. Damon leaves to go after Stefan, but he doesn't come back. Thinking he's dead, how will she take it when they're finally reunited years later? Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**-Elena's POV-**

There was someone in my room. I knew that as I rolled onto my back on my bed. The lights were off and the house was silent, no sound at all…but I knew there was someone there…I could feel it. A vampire…of course, I couldn't hear breathing or any other human sounds. I'd left my window open. I always did…apart from those times when I was really mad with Damon, Stefan or Caroline. But that wasn't now. Opening my eyes, it took a second for them to adjust to the darkness, the moonlight streaming through the open window, the curtains blowing gently in the wind. He was standing opposite my bed, leaning against the wall that Stefan had ruined months ago. His eyes were closed and his head was leant back, the light casting half his face in dark shadows.

I didn't know what to say or do. Slowly, I sat up, facing him and just watching him for a few minutes. He didn't react in any way to suggest he heard me although I knew he had. After an age of silence, I spoke, "Damon?" One word, he still didn't move. With a frown on my face I crawled to the end of my bed, then stood up but didn't step any closer to him, "Damon are you okay?" I questioned, a little worried with the confusion. Still no movement. I took a few steps forward so that I could almost touch him, but not quite, "Damon?" I said it this time more forcefully but still he didn't move. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Snap out of it Damon! Open your eyes!" I said louder, reaching up to his shoulder, shaking it a little to get his attention. At the contact his eyes snapped open so abruptly that I jumped a little. Both were open but the moonlight only illuminated one, leaving the other in darkness except for one little glimmer of light. His right eye, the lit up one, looked so shockingly blue it was almost transparent. Half in the light, half in the dark. That was Damon wasn't it. I frowned again, stepping a little closer, "What's wrong Damon? What's going on?"

He sighed and it seemed he had to summon the energy just to lift his head from the wall to look at me fully. I didn't really think he should even be on his feet yet; it couldn't have been five hours since he'd received the cure from Katherine to heal the werewolf bite. Come to think of it, he did look paler than usual…and his eyes were a lot darker, "I'm leaving, Elena."

Three words to completely shatter my heart. That's all it took. Once five hours ago, now it was completely ruined. "What?" I couldn't compute it, why would Damon leave?

"I'm going after them. Klaus and Stefan. I need to bring him back."

"Then I'm coming too." I told him like it was obvious. It was though; if he was going then of course I was too. There was no other option.

He shook his head, "No you're not."

My brain still a little dulled by the brief sleep, I couldn't figure out why he was saying no. "Yes…yes I am."

"Elena, no." He said with a little more force. I opened my mouth to protest but he put his hands on my shoulders and shook his head again, "Elena I'm not taking you with me. I can't. It's far too dangerous and if Klaus found out you were still alive he'd kill you in seconds. I want to bring Stefan back, having to worry about you and look after you would just distract me." He told me, and however sensible it was, I still didn't get it. "Lena I will get him back and we will be home in time for Christmas. Two months. But if you're there, it will take so much longer."

I just shook my head, a frown on my face. Yes I wanted Stefan back, more than anything. But the idea of not having Damon around either was just too bad to comprehend. Even when Stefan is here it never felt right without Damon around too. I needed Damon, and in some ways, though I'd never admit it out loud, I needed Damon more than I needed Stefan. Because although I loved Stefan…again I would never say this out loud, I loved Damon too. I was Katherine. And I hated myself for it but it just couldn't be avoided. This was inevitable from the moment I met the Salvatore Brothers. They were destined to fall in love with me because I looked like Katherine and I was just destined to fall in love with both of them because I was Katherine really. "But I need you Damon." It came out as a mumble and he lowered his head slightly to try and look at my downcast face.

"No you don't. You'll manage fine without me for a few months. You have Jenna and Ric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Barbie and my attempted murderer. You'll be fine Lena." He said in an assuring tone, trying to make my laugh but it just wouldn't work. He was lying. How could he think that I didn't need him?

"Yes I do! Damon I have to come with you!"

"No!" And that was his 'last word' tone. "You're not coming and that's final." I was so tired. Emotionally and physically. I'd spent the night hunting down a hallucinating Damon, who'd then bitten me (my neck still hurt like hell), then I'd lain with him for almost an hour, thinking that he was about to die. Only for Katherine to then arrive with a miracle cure and news that my boyfriend had sacrificed everything to save his brother. Yes, I was so drained that I barely had the energy to fight, however much I wanted to. So instead, without a word, I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around Damon's waist, hugging him tight and burying my face in his chest. After a moment of surprise, his arms pulled me even closer and I felt him lay a kiss on the top of my head. I barely noticed myself slip back into unconsciousness, him picking me up and laying me back down on the bed. I wasn't aware enough to hear him whisper goodbye or pressing another kiss to my forehead. I didn't hear him leave.

**I know it's short but the other chapters that I've done are longer. And it's only a start. What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Elena's POV-**_

_ It was strange, not having Damon around. Or Stefan. They had both been such an important and central part of my life for so long it seemed that life without them was just weird. Of course Damon called at least once a week to update us; he'd made that a promise. The week after he left, Jenna announced that she and Alaric were going to have a baby which cast some light into the darkness. We were all so excited for them of course. I figured that Ric would propose sometime too, they were so perfect together. Maybe when the baby was born? _

_The __weeks went on and Damon didn't find anything but a quickly fading trail of bloody massacres. He didn't tell me much about it. I could tell that everyone was giving up, besides Damon and I. They wanted me to as well but I couldn't. I couldn't give up on Stefan when he'd done so much for me. _

_ Then, about seven weeks after they'd left, Damon didn't call. Just one week. At least, it started as just one week. A few days after he'd first left he'd called me and made a promise to always call, at least once a week. Mainly to give updates but also, though we never said it out loud, to ensure me that he was still alive. That was one thing I was absolutely terrified of. Him dying and me never finding out. I wouldn't be there and I would never know. He could be dead and gone and I would have no idea. That thought hurt too much to say. But on that seventh week I didn't get one call from him. Not even a text. And I had no idea what to do. I was up all of Sunday night, waiting for the phone to ring. Then Monday, sitting by the phone. Maybe he'd forgotten. Maybe he couldn't get to a phone. Maybe he was so close to finding Stefan that he _couldn't_ call._

_Tuesday night._

_Wednesday night._

_Thursday night._

_Friday night._

_Saturday night._

_The next Sunday passed and I was just about beside myself with worry. There was nothing I could do but I felt so useless for not doing anything. So the next Monday I called up Bonnie and literally ordered her to help me. As much as she hated Damon, she did so. But the tracking spell she did didn't work. The drop of blood didn't move from Mystic Falls. And, because I was ever the optimist, I searched the towns every nook and cranny. Every house I could get into, every park or public space, every public building…absolutely everywhere. When that didn't work, I stayed at the Boarding House for a week, reading every book to try and find something that would help. Some spell or other that Bonnie could do. But as the weeks went by I did begin to loose hope. And by the time Christmas passed I'd managed to convince myself that neither Damon nor Stefan were coming back. That they were dead. That I had no reason to wait anymore…though I knew I always would._

_In June, Jenna gave birth to Sophia Miranda Saltzman. A few weeks later she and Alaric were married in a lovely little church just outside of Mystic Falls; the one where my parents got married. The ceremony was beautiful, but I couldn't really enjoy it. Just like every other event in the past nine months. Damon had said he'd be here. Him and Stefan both. And if not, he'd promised to call. A broken promise. He wasn't here anymore. And ss more time passed, I realised that I didn't really want to be here either. Whether it was because he...they...weren't there, or because Mystic Falls just held too many bad memories, however many good there were. I just wanted to leave now. So, one night, I went into Jenna's room to talk to her. Ric was putting Sophia to bed and Jenna was standing at her dresser, taking off the days makeup. "Hey El," she greeted me with a smile, seeing me through the mirror, "I know you're busy at that moment but do you think there's any chance that you could look after Soph tomorrow-?"_

"_I want to leave…Jenna." I said, interrupting her. I just wanted to get it out, tell her and then be able to go. I didn't want to be here anymore._

_As her face fell I was suddenly hit with a memory…déjà vu more like, of when Damon came to my room that night, all those months ago. "What? What do you mean?" And just like me, she didn't understand._

"_I want to leave Mystic Falls." I told her again, more clearly and made sure to sound sure of myself, "I want to go somewhere else, start some sort of new life. I don't know…I just want to go."_

_Her eyes were wide and I could tell she was stunned; I would be…I had been, "Wait…wait a minute. Is this because of Damon? Him not being here?" If I said yes she'd think I was being ridiculous._

_I shrugged, "No…yes…partly, I think. I don't know why really, I just do want to go."_

"_You can't leave because he left, Elena. He left, yes…but he might come back anytime-"  
>"No he won't." <em>

_More shock crossed her face, her mouth opened then closed like she didn't know what to say, "What? He might."_

"_No he won't." I said again, shaking my head. It was the truth…it had to be, "He's dead Jenna. Damon's dead."_

_Realization swept across her face and she let out a sigh, walking over to be and putting her hands on my shoulders, "You don't know that Elena. None of us do. He might be alive. Somewhere. Maybe helping Stefan get back on his feet before bringing him home." Now look who's the wishful thinker._

"_No! He's not Jenna! He's not coming back and neither is Stefan."_

"_But you can't know that."_

_"Yes I can! Because he broke a promise and Damon never breaks his promises." That was the absolute truth. _

"_Now __that__'__s __not __true.__Damon __Salvatore _always _breaks __promises.__"_

_She was referring to the 'other' Damon there...the old Damon, "Not with me. Damon has never broken a promise to me before. Except for this one. He's dead. He has to be." __There wasn't really any getting around it. There was no other reason for him not coming home, "That's one of the reasons I want to leave...yes. But this place...it has too many bad memories. Too much supernatural...too many deaths. Wherever I do I can always think of something that's happened there. The Grill, School, the cemetery, the Falls, the Boarding House and even here! My home. I can't see my friends without thinking of something awful that happened while we were together. And i can't see them without feeling some sort of guilt. Take Caroline for instance, she wouldn't be a vampire if not for me. Katherine would never have turned her. All things like that." I explain, trying to make her understand why I wanted to leave. Why I _had_ to leave. "I'll come back though, and you'll always be able to call me."_

_She let out a sigh, sinking back onto the bed; their mattress was almost at the height of my waist so you could lean against it and not fall back, "Where do you think you'll go?" She asked after a minute of silence._

_I shrugged, "I'm not sure. But I was thinking a bit about London." _

_Her __eyes __widened __again, __the __shock __never __ends.__ "_London! _Are __you __mad? __That__'__s __in __England! __That__'__s _miles _away!__" _

"_I know," I said, nodding, "I know it's a long way but I've always wanted to go there and I have the money. Maybe go to university…get a job somewhere…to be honest I haven't really thought about it that much. I just know that I want to go." I don't think she knew what to say or do…I guess I had just kind of dropped a bomb on her. _

"_But __you __can__'__t __leave.__" __She __said __again, __quieter __now,__ "__We __need __you __here .__Jeremy __needs __you, __Sophia __needs __you. _I _need __you!__"_

_My vision was blurring a little and it seemed so was hers, "You don't. You've all got each other. And I'll be back all the time. It's not like you'll never see me again and I won't be gone forever." More déjà vu; Damon had told me I didn't need him. He'd told me that I had everyone else. "I have to go Jenna, I'm sorry but I do."_

_After a moment of silence she reluctantly nodded, giving in because she knew it was useless to try and stop me. "When? When do you think you'll leave?"_

_I thought for a minute, "This week? Next week? As soon as I've figured out a plan." I told her, "As soon as possible really."_

_With a sigh she nodded and stood up, crossing the room and pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back, feeling guilty for doing this but I had to. "Well we'll always be here for you no matter what. And this is always your home."_

_I nodded and we stepped apart, "Love you Jenna."  
>"Love you too honey. Now go to sleep, I'll help you with planning tomorrow." And with a final smile I left the room, back to my own. I'd been nervous to talk to Jenna but now I just didn't know why; of course she'd understand, she always understood. I'd miss everyone so much but I needed to get out of here. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**-Damon's POV-**

Everything was blurry. Dim and dark. The moonlit street swam in front of me like a boat on a stormy sea. The cold, damp asphalt pressed against my cheek, too weak to move. My whole body ached from the endless beatings and constant vervain poisoning. The burning liquid was still coating my skin and running through my veins. But the fire and pain had been so constant for so long that it was barely more than a throbbing hurt in the background, only noticeable when I moved too much.

Someone…someone I knew very well, aimed a sharp kick to my stomach, pushing the stake further in to the point that I could feel it piercing the skin on my back. I let out a groan of agony, "Welcome home Damon." His voice called in that mocking, sarcastic way that he always did. For three and a half years he kept me in this state. I was staked at least a dozen times a day, but he refused to put me out of my misery. The wooden splinters never went anywhere near my dead heart. Because he didn't care, why would he. He enjoyed watching me in pain. When I figured that out I chose to do that thing that I always did, stupidly of course. I never begged. I never screamed for mercy even as he injected vervain into my eyeballs. However intense the torture I would never plead with him to stop. "I know it's been a while. I wonder if your little girlfriend is still here. I might pop in for a visit. Perhaps a drink too…" I had no energy, none whatsoever. I couldn't fight him as much as I wanted to. No, but my hands were in such clenched fists I thought I was going to break my own bones. Elena. The one thing that kept me from begging. I'd made a promise to her and he'd made me break it. So I had to make that right. I had to get back to her. I had to keep her safe. "Mmm…I can just imagine it…sweet! Of course I've tasted it before haven't I?"A low growl escaped from my chest and he laughed, "You really are pathetic Damon." He said with another kick to my stomach, the force making me curl up.

"Can we go now?" Another voice called out. A high soprano, babyish girls' voice, "I'm bored." Ahh Rebekka, the sister. The spoilt brat of a sister more like.

"Aww but I'm having so much fun." I could almost here the smile in his voice.

"Well I'm not! I'm hungry and I want to go back." She said in that demanding voice, about ten metres away near the car.

I heard an amused sigh and he crouched down beside me, I just glared up at him, lacking the power to do any more. "Well I must say this has been fun. 42 months of torture…it was so worth it. Sure you're not looked at your best exactly, but give it a few years." He reached forwards to hold something against my neck; I felt the sharp edge of a wooden splinter, then that familiar sting that told me it was soaked in vervain. Lucky he was wearing gloves. He pressed it down on my neck and ran it along slowly; ripping and tearing the skin and I couldn't do anything but groan in pain. Another sigh and he slammed the splinter into my shoulder, piercing the skin and leaving it impaled there; the pain barely even registered. He stood up, "I'll see you again…brother." He said, smirking at that.

"When I kill you." I growled.

He laughed coldly, "You'll never have the strength." It was true, he was pumped full of original/hybrid blood, making him stronger than any other regular vampire, however old. He was stronger than me, stronger than Katherine. He was effectively an original for all extensive purposes. "Say hello to Elena for me."

Anger rippled through me and I took a deep breath, knowing that if I did find the energy to fight him, Rebekka would be there in a second to drive another stake right through me, and she wouldn't miss, "You'll never go near Elena again."

"We'll see about that. She is my girlfriend after all." I clenched jaw and shut my eyes, trying to calm myself, "You're emotions have made you weak brother. I got over them. Switch them off and you will strong again, you'd be quite the companion too. The Salvatore Brothers with the Originals. We would be legendary. Of course I already am. And so are you, in some ways…but as a pair? We would be great." He sounded almost wishful, but everything he said was always coated in sarcasm.

"No thanks, I have no wish to be Klaus' slave for the rest of eternity, brother." I ground out.

He shrugged, "Your loss." Without any warning whatsoever he stamped his foot down on my shoulder with all his strength. I couldn't hold back the cry of pain as I felt the bone snap and crush, white hot pain shooting down my arm and through my body, "Have a nice life Damon." I must have blacked out for a second because the next thing I knew he was gone. As was the stretched black limo holding Klaus and Rebekka. I was lying alone on the wet road. There were no houses around; no streetlights or even pavements. With a grunt of pain, I rolled onto my side, my hand clutching my shoulder as I pushed myself up onto my knees, only to crash against a wall of dizziness and fall again. Three attempts later I managed to stay upright.

Pain. There was a long, splintered stake impaling my stomach, sticking out of my back. Then there was that one through my shoulder which I pulled out now, it barely hurt compared to some of the things Stefan had done. I couldn't believe what my little brother had turned into. Don't get me wrong, I expected it. I knew he was capable of it. But I never actually believed things would get so bad that he'd give into his Ripper impulses. I knew Klaus had compelled him to switch off his emotions and all that, to not feel guilt blah blah blah. I never realised he would be this bad.

When Klaus first took him, a deal to save my life, I'd figured that getting him back would be pretty straight forward. I'd left, only about half a day behind them. Two weeks later I caught up, only to find it was a trap. Stefan snuck up behind me, Klaus ahead. That was when I had been strong enough to fight back. They'd thrown me into some massive house in a small town, quite similar to Mystic Falls actually. They had a witch do a spell to keep me in there, I couldn't leave. They never took my ring which in itself confused me; if I was them that would have been the first thing I'd have taken. But as it was, they left me in there. They pumped me completely full of vervain to the point that I'd built up a pretty good tolerance to the stuff now. They gave me blood twice a week and barely even a shot glass each time. Endless torture as well. The witch they had on their side, an older woman called Gloria, was about twenty times older than Bonnie so a lot stronger. Those aneurisms were a whole lot worse. It was not a fun forty-two months.

Summoning all the energy I had left, I pushed myself to my feet and put on a burst of superspeed. Not a second later I collapsed against a lamp-post fifty metres or so up the road, coughing up blood. I had to get this stake out of me, I knew that. But what I needed more was blood. Blood to make me stronger and to heal my wounds, because I could not run while impaled on a stake and with a crushed shoulder. A few deep breaths, I took hold of the stake with my good arm, another deep breath…1…2…3…and tug. I couldn't help another shout of pain as the wood ripped out of my body; splinters tearing off and imbedding themselves inside me. Now they would be hell to get out. My vision began to blur again, dizziness from the new waves of pain making me sway. I didn't notice the headlights lighting up the road. I didn't notice the car slow and eventually roll to a stop beside me. I didn't hear the car door fly open and someone jumping out. I was too busy fighting unconsciousness but it had already won. I slumped forwards, hitting the tarmac with a thud I never felt.

I expected to wake up in a hospital. It would make sense wouldn't it? You find someone half-dead (well…as dead as anyone could possibly be) by the road; you take them to a hospital. Try to help them. I hadn't been in a hospital for over a century and a half, but this bed felt far too comfortable for any hospital. Especially the one in Mystic Falls. I didn't open my eyes, but there was a strangely familiar smell to the place. The room I was in was silent except for the ticking of a clock. But I could hear noise downstairs. Putting my supernatural ears to use, I listened. I could hear people whispering but not what they were saying. There was someone cooking in what I figured would be the kitchen; chilli concarne tonight. Yum.

Another sound…the sound of someone walking up the stairs. Soft footsteps padding to the door of the room I was in; too light to be an adult, I figured they belonged to a small child. But at that thought I stiffened; I hadn't had blood in a long time. I could feel my eyes darkening, the veins appearing at the idea of an effective 'blood bag' standing on the other side of that door. I had to snap out of it! That was a child! Since when did I start channelling Stefan? Cardinal rule; you do not hurt children.

"Soph? Sophia! Come here! Do not go into that room!" Another voice shouted suddenly, coming from somewhere on the stairs. I recognized that voice but just couldn't place it.

"Sorry mummy. I just wanted to see Dammy." Dammy? Who the hell is Dammy? Wait a minute…is that a weird nickname for 'Damon'? Would that mean these people knew him? How? What the hell was going on?

"Go downstairs darling, your dinners almost ready." There were light, bouncy footsteps as the little girl, Sophia, went back downstairs. Then the other person, her mother, approached the door. I heard the doorknob turn slowly, a click as the latch came free, and then a rush of air as the door opened. Silence for a few minutes, I clenched my fists, forcing the bloodlust away. I heard the woman take a deep breath, "Damon?" She called softly. So they did know who I was. But how? And how did I recognize her voice? "I know you're awake, open your eyes." She said. With a sigh, I did as I was told, opening my eyes to the room. It was bright, very bright and I had to blink through the sunlight. Then I realised where I was and shock ran through me, pushing me abruptly up into a sitting position. I was in Elena's room. Elena Gilbert. And the woman standing by the door, staring at me with a mixture of surprise, fear and relief, was Elena's aunt Jenna. I did not know what to say. "Hey…" she began. I just stared at her, then another smell hit me…blood. There was a blood bag in her hand. My eyes refused to leave it, however rude I knew I was being. For the second time the veins appeared around my eyes and I heard her gasp, "Oh shit…sorry…here," she said quickly, throwing the bag at me. Without a second thought I ripped it open and began to gulp the heavenly substance down. It tasted stale and a little sour but right now I just didn't care. "It's a little off according to Caroline but there's more downstairs." She said casually as I drank.

After a moment I finished and threw the empty bag to the side, taking a minute to look around the room again. Everything was exactly the same, except it looked a lot cleaner…a lot less lived in. And the smell…it still smelt of her…but it smelt old…stale, like she hadn't been here in years. Panic hit me at that thought, "Elena….where's Elena?" I demanded, my throat sounding and feeling like sandpaper.

Again, she sighed, "She's not here Damon." What did that mean? Where was she? More panic crossed my face and she rushed on, "She's fine, she's alive. She's just not here anymore. She left a few years ago."

"What? Why would she leave-?"

"Damon shut up. We can talk about Elena later but right now everyone's waiting downstairs to find out why Ric found you half dead in the road." She said suddenly, cutting me off. "So get up, get dressed, sort yourself out, and then come downstairs. Maybe have a shower too." How kind of her. I nodded distractedly and she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I was so confused. Of all places to suddenly appear in; Elena's bedroom? Really? That would have been brilliant had she actually been here. With a sigh I stood up, swaying a little at the still-there ache. I wondered if that would ever go away. The stiffness and pain. It had been so constant over the past two and a half years that it was hard to imagine life without it. How sad was that? I paused by her dresser, looking in the photo-framed mirror at my reflection. Not a good sigh. I had dark circles under my eyes, one black eye and a dark bruise framing my jaw. Then my clothes were tattered, torn and bloodstained. My shoulder was feeling a little better with the blood in my system but it still hurt like hell and I was still holding it weirdly without thinking about it. What could you do, I still even had a hole in my stomach. Carefully and painfully, I removed my clothes, hissing in pain as my shirt stuck to the wounds. But eventually I managed to get into the shower, then dry off and put on the clothes laid out for me. I figured they were Ric's black trousers and a designed black button up shirt. Now I could say for sure that Alaric Saltzman owned nothing designer. And also that the only person who wore John Varvatos shirts in Mystic Falls was me. So why was it here? Ahh well…who was I to complain, I must have left it here some time.

Once I was dressed I made my way downstairs, feeling incredibly strange. I'd been in this house hundreds of time before, but whether it was because of the time since I was last here or because Elena wasn't here, it just felt wrong. And also the fact that I had a fucking limp. Me…Damon Salvatore…limping! That was just wrong.

Just as Jenna had said, everyone was waiting for me in the kitchen. Ric, Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and then there was a little girl sitting in the middle of them all, eating a bowl of pasta. It was such a strange sight I couldn't help but smile a little. Then, before I could react, Caroline suddenly threw herself at me, quite literally. I winced as she whacked my shoulder, then my stomach. But hang on a second, why was Caroline hugging me? "You freaking asshole! Where the hell have you been!" She shouted, pulling away.

"Caroline! Language!" Jenna called, reminding her of the young ears in the room.

"Whoa Barbie, give me a minute." I said with a smirk, trying to hide the fact that that hug had hurt…a lot.

"Oh yeah, sit down Damon." Jenna said, pointing towards the one spare chair. It was on the corner between Alaric and the little girl. I hesitated before sitting, Alaric greeting me with a pat on the back, how patronizing. We went through all the greetings and 'hellos' Even Bonnie looked somewhat pleased to see me. But of course Caroline was too impatient.

"Spill Damon! Where've you been? What happened?" She demanded as soon as there was a second long silence. So she hadn't changed much then.

I sighed and shrugged, "With Stefan-"And an explosion of 'what's' and 'why isn't he here too then's', "Give me a minute!" They all quietened again, "Stefan's what we would call a Ripper." It felt weird, them not knowing this. But then again I'd only really told Elena…But Alaric knew and from his face he had realised, "Once he's on human blood there's not getting him off it-"I stopped talking suddenly when a thought hit me and I glanced down at the little girl with strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes, watching me with an intrigued expression on her face, "Wait a minute," I said, interrupting myself, "Who's this?" I asked the group.

"That's Sophia, our daughter." Ric said, motioning to Jenna. Wow…I really had missed a lot. She was so cute! Holy shit what was happening to me? I just said someone was cute! Oh dear lord…

"Oh…um…maybe, she shouldn't be here?"

"Oh yeah," Jenna said suddenly, as if she only just remembered her, "C'mon Soph, you can eat your dinner in front of the TV today. Special treat."

"But I want to look at Dammy!" She complained, pouting.

Again with the nickname, everyone around the table seemed to be trying not to laugh, "I told you not to call him that Sophia," Jenna said quietly but I heard obviously.

I smirked, "Dammy? Now that's a new one." I mused as Jenna took the little girl out, "If anyone else ever calls me Dammy I will drain you." That just made them laugh more. Oh great.

"Okay…okay, keep going. You were saying about Stefan," Bonnie said as everyone calmed down.

I sighed, "Yeah, most of you know this. When Stefan's on human blood he's gone. He's goes completely off the rails and kills like there's no tomorrow. I've seen it happen before and that's one of the main reasons I went after them in the first place. But then they trapped me and locked me in some house. They had some witch called Gloria that put a blocking spell on it. So yeah…two and half years with my brother, Klaus and Rebekka."

"Who's Rebekka?"

"Klaus' sister, another original. She is the most irritating, spoilt brat I have ever met. Worse than Katherine." Now that was really saying something. "And she's also Stefan's'…well…girlfriend if that's the right word." More shocked faces around the room. 'But Elena's Stefan's girlfriend?' "Apparently they all met sometime in the fifties or something and they were together but then Klaus compelled Stefan to forget and they left. I don't know much but yeah, they're together." I knew that was a shock, it had been for me too. When I first found out I literally wanted to rip his head off. How could he do that to Elena? And how the hell could he choose Rebekka over her? Just goes to show that he really had lost it. "It was just the same thing everyday really. Torture, pain, torture. Then a few days ago they put me in a car and the next thing I know they've thrown me out onto the street and then I'm here. And that's pretty much it. The life of a vampire." I explained quickly, not going into any detail because they really wouldn't want to know and I didn't really want to say.

There was silence after that, before Caroline spoke, "I'm sorry, Damon…that must have been shit." I laughed and nodded.

"It wasn't fun." I said in agreement, "But it's over now." She nodded, everyone seemed to be thinking…mulling it over. I wanted to move on to more pressing matters, "So, moving on, where's Elena?" I said straightforwardly, all I really wanted was to go and find her. I just needed to talk to her, apologize.

I didn't miss the look that Bonnie and Caroline shared which made me panic, not that I showed it. "She's gone Damon." Caroline said after a minute or two.

"I got that much. Where has she gone?" As I asked that I noticed Alaric motion to Jenna and then they stood up and muttered some excuse about putting Sophia to bed before leaving. So now it was just Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and me, "Where is she Caroline?" I demanded, not wanting them to mess around right now.

"She's not in America anymore." Why were they being so goddamned cryptic!

"Then where?"

Bonnie sighed, "She moved to England, London. She comes back every now and again, every few months. She's fine, Damon…she'd healthy, happy…all of that."

"If you can call her happy…" Jeremy muttered under his breath but didn't carry on. I frowned, confused and wanting to know more. The other two were glaring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Don't screw with me! Tell where the fuck she is and what's wrong with her." My voice was quickly rising and I didn't even care about language anymore.

"And this is why you don't say things like that in front of Damon, Jeremy," Bonnie said in that scolding way she always did, "We've told you she's in London. And there's nothing wrong with her, just that she's not the happiest person in the world." I opened my mouth to demand to know more but she carried on, "She's been through some shit okay. She moved about a year after you left. And that year had been hell for her. She was constantly waiting for you to come back and then she gave up. She moved over there and started up at some university. She just finished her last year."

London…Elena was in England. How…why? I had no clue. Why would she move that far away? Why would she move at all? "I don't get it, why did she move in the first place?"

"Because she was upset! Why else." Caroline burst out, clearly having held it in for too long, "That's the Elena we knew. The Elena before you and Stefan came. The old Elena who ran away or hid her problems instead of facing them. She was upset after you left because you left her. You and Stefan both. Then you stopped calling and she was…well…broken. I don't know how else to put it." She ranted, shocking me. Elena didn't hide from her problems; she faced them head on and wouldn't give up until they were sorted. She wouldn't run to a whole other continent just because of one little problem.

I didn't really know what to say. Bonnie looked a little like she'd given up; clearly annoyed that both Jeremy and Caroline told me all those things. But why shouldn't I know? "What's her address?" I asked abruptly.

At that Bonnie straightened up, shaking her head, "No. No do not give that to him." She almost shouted. Acting on instinct, I had her pinned to the wall in seconds, not even acknowledging the pain or the other two shouting at me to stop.

"Give me the address Bonnie."

"No." She ground back, pushing against me. When I didn't move she sighed and scowled at me. Not a second later a wall of pain crashed into me, it felt like my head was being torn in every direction and, with a cry, I fell to my knees clutching my head.

"Bonnie stop!" I heard Caroline scream, Jeremy yelling too, but my hearing was weird, clear but muffled. I could feel something damp trickling down my neck from my ears, "Oh my God what the hell is happening?" The pain stopped suddenly and I felt someone holding onto my shoulders, the three of them kneeling in front of me. Slowly, I let go of my head and touched the skin just below my ear, moving my hand back to see blood. Now that was strange. Maybe Gloria had done it. I wouldn't be surprised.

"What did I do?" Bonnie asked, clear confusion in her voice…no worry…of course, "I didn't do that on purpose." Oh well that's good to know.

After a second I pushed Caroline's hands away and got to my feet quickly again, swaying but hiding it. I needed to be okay again, not this weak, pathetic human. "It's nothing." Shrugging it off, "Why won't you give me the address?"

For the millionth time, Bonnie sighed, shrugging and leaning back against the wall, "Because you can't see her, Damon. You can't do that to her."

Confusion…that was what I mainly felt. Why the hell wouldn't I be allowed to see Elena? There was absolutely no reason for me not to. "And why would that be?"

"Oh my god Damon you're so slow!" She suddenly let out in exasperation, "She thinks you're dead." I froze at that, completely shocked, "As in really dead."

It took me a minute to find my tongue, "And why would she think that?" I asked quietly.

"Because you broke your promise." Of course…of course it would always come down to that. Broken promises, "You stopped calling; she had no idea where you were, what you were doing, if you were okay. And after a while she managed to convince herself that you were dead. That Klaus had killed you or something. I think a part of her thinks that Stefan did it." She explained clearly, "You can't see her, because I can't imagine how she'd react. When she convinced herself that you and Stefan weren't coming back she was heartbroken, for lack of a better word. Completely inconsolable. Seeing you again would do more bad than good I think."

Now I really didn't know what to say to that, "Bon you know that's not going to stop him, right?" Caroline said to her friend and she was right.

"Yeah I know, but it's worth a try. He has to know what her seeing him again will do to her."

They were talking like I wasn't there and it annoyed me just a bit, "So what am I meant to do then? Leave for the risk of her seeing me? Never go to England? Never doing to an airport because she might be there?" Standard me; get pissed, get sarcastic. There was no way that I could spend the rest of eternity living a 'happy' life when I knew she was alive and I couldn't see her. That would never happen.

"No…no of course not. Just don't go looking for her. She's finally starting to move on from you and your brother, don't screw that up for her." I didn't quite know what she meant but 'move on' but Elena 'moving on' from me? No…no I did not like that idea one bit.

Just then Alaric walked back into the room, looking around and then watching me warily, clearly he'd heard the slight argument, "Okay, it's late so we're going to bed. Damon we don't have a spare room so you'll either have to use Elena's room or the couch. I think it's obvious which you'll choose. I'll see you lot in the morning." I couldn't help but smile a little at that; it was pretty obvious. But it still felt strange when half an hour later I was lying on Elena's bed, trying to get to sleep. The smell of the room, her scent, was so comforting. And for all this time I had had no comfort whatsoever, it made it hard to sleep. I didn't want to go to sleep and when I wake up it would be gone. Or worse, I wake up and I'm back in that old house, the stench of the rotting flesh of Stefan's latest meal sinking into every surface. This couldn't be a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Jenna's POV-**

This was getting ridiculous. First Alaric finds Damon Salvatore passed out on the road after three and a half years. Coincidence. Now this? I put the phone back on the holder and took a deep breath before heading upstairs. Everyone was asleep…well, at least in bed. Caroline and Bonnie had left about twenty minutes ago and I guess Damon was in Elena's room. Any chance he got. Ric was lying on our bed, reading some historical book and looking every inch the history teacher. I stopped by the door and after a second he looked up, "You alright Jen?" he asked, looking a little confused.

I nodded and made my way over to the bed, sitting down and put a finger to my lips, then pointed towards Elena's room; I didn't want Damon to hear this. He nodded, frowning. I moved a little closer so I could whisper, "That was Elena on the phone." I told him as quietly as I could; yes Damon wasn't quite fully functioning right now but if he heard Elena's name mentioned he would summon the energy to hear every word."  
>"Oh, how is she?"<p>

"I think she's alright, but she said she's coming back." His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"When?"

I sighed, "Either tomorrow or the day after." At that he swore under his breath. There was no way Damon would be leaving in the next two days and if we tried to force him to leave then he would know she was coming back. And if she saw him she would absolutely freak. "We haven't seen her in almost six months, Ric, and she finished her course ages ago. She finally wants to come home." We'd all wanted her to come back well…ever since she'd left. But she'd always refused, and now…finally, she wants to move back permanently. At least I hope permanently. But the times when she did come back for visits, they were never really planned. She would call up, tell us that she wants to visit and we'd meet her at the airport, simple. But this time was a little different. One, because she wanted to actually move back. But two, she seemed upset. More so than usual. She said something had happened and she had to come back. She didn't say what but I wasn't going to force her.

"Okay…" He said, thinking, "She's coming back. But what are we going to do about Damon?"

Now that was the question.

**-Damon's POV-**

Something was happening…something that I didn't know about but everyone else did. In the morning Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric were all acting weird. They kept looking at the clock and at their phones. They kept receiving texts and trying to hide them from me. The thought I didn't notice but seriously, they're humans…and humanity equals an incredible lack of subtlety…obviously. Especially around vampires. I wasn't sure what to do about it. They were all pumped full of vervain still so compulsion wasn't an option. And I was still pretty weak (damn Stefan again) so I couldn't really do anything at all.

At around four in the afternoon when I somehow found myself helping Jenna with dinner, Alaric came into the kitchen, "Hey Damon, you wanna go to the Grill? I'm sure you want some bourbon." My thoughts exactly.

"Sure, why not." I said, chucking all that neatly cut up carrots into the pan and putting it to the side for Jenna. I didn't even know what she was making. As Ric and I left the house and got into his car I couldn't help but feel that this was some kind of distraction. When we pulled up at the Grill, neither of us spoke as we walked inside and sat at the bar like we always used to, ordering two glasses of whiskey. After about five minutes I'd had enough, putting the glass down on the table and looking at Ric levelly, "So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, glancing up at me. He was a good liar, but I was better.

"What's everyone not telling me? Something's happening and everyone seems pretty intent on me not finding out. What is it?" I couldn't be bothered to skirt around the subject; I just wanted a straight answer.

He sighed, "Nothing," I raised an eyebrow, and he sighed again, "Alright! Elena called last night."

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fell open, then anger followed the shock, "What! Why didn't anyone tell me!" I yelled, not even acknowledging the rest of the bar.

Ric made a face like it was obvious, "Why do you think! Because you'd act like this."  
>"Did you tell her that I was here?"<p>

"I didn't talk to her. Jenna did. And no, she didn't tell her that you were back. So yes, she still thinks you're dead." Ouch, that hurt a bit. I thought back to what Bonnie had said, about her not wanting Elena to see me. Of course I understood that to some extent, but there was absolutely no way that I was not going to see Elena ever again. I couldn't stand that. The whole time I was with Stefan, the only thing that kept me half sane was the thought of seeing her again. How much of a sop did that make me? "Damon you have to understand that she's kind of fragile right now. Jenna said that she said something had happened and she'd upset. Finding out that you're not dead, it isn't going to help her." Oh God what had happened? Panic flooded through me at the thought of Elena being hurt; in any way.

"What happened to her?" I demanded.

For the third time he sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't know! Damon. I didn't talk to her. She didn't tell Jenna. We'll find out soon I'm sure." Just then his phone beeped and he pulled it out, opening the text but subtly making sure I didn't see the screen. How frustrating. If we weren't in the bar then I could have super speeded, but that may just have shocked a few people. "Ah, Jenna's asked if you could go get some things for dinner. You got a pen?" I scowled, confused. I knew he was lying, that text said something else I'm sure. "Damon? Pen?"

"You're lying. What did it say?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, reopening the message, "Hey Ric, can you ask Damon to go to the supermarket and buy some double cream, sliced white bread and raisins. We're having bread and butter pudding. Thanks xx." He recited in a bored voice. I still didn't believe him but what could you do, I had always liked bread and butter pudding, and from what I could remember, Jenna's was pretty darn good.

"Fine, fine. I'm taking your car though." He smiled and nodded, handing me the keys.

"Sure, see you later." He said before getting up and walking out of the bar.

I was about to get up and leave too when another voice broke in, "Damon?" I turned to see none other than Liz Forbes standing a few metres away, a shocked look on her face. I wouldn't lie; I was a little surprised too.

"Hey Liz," I said with a smile.

She looked amazed as she sat in the bar stool beside me, "Where've you been? You and your brother just disappeared."

I nodded, "Yeah," She didn't know about the sacrifice and all that, though she did know I was a vampire luckily. I had kind of assumed she'd try to kill me though, apparently not. Perhaps finding out that her daughter was one changed her views a little, "Stef got into a bit of trouble and I went to help. But then I got caught up in it…for three and a half years." I am amazing at completely shocking people.

"Wow…are you alright? Was it-"She paused, looked around then lowered her voice like she about to say Voldemort, "Was it vampires?"

I almost laughed, "Of course it was vampires. What did you think humans?" It was true. She smiled slightly, recognizing my slightly hurt pride at that suggestion that humans could capture me and keep me hostage for that long. "No, it was Originals and a witch." Again, I assumed she knew of these things. Apparently she did as her eyes widened, "Oh, and Stefan. He'd bad now by the way."

"What!"

I shrugged, "Yeah, it's kind of a long story." Which I really didn't want to go into right now. Don't get me wrong, I liked Liz, but the only person I really wanted to see wasn't here.

"Of course, we're having a founders meeting on Thursday at the Lockwood's house. It's another founder's party. If you're still here, come along." She said.

"Yeah I'll try." I stood up and she did the same, "Well it was good to see you Liz, but I kind of need to go."

She nodded and smiled, "Sure, see you Thursday." I muttered a goodbye and then left the Grill, heading towards Rics car, a black Range Rover that did not suit him at all. Me? More so…I might not give it back…The supermarket was about twenty minutes away and when I got there it was pretty empty. Whenever I had to go into these places, which wasn't often luckily, I always tried to avoid the cheese and meat sections. With supernatural senses it didn't smell pleasant. But anyway, I zipped around the shop and picked up everything Jenna asked for. My compulsion worked well enough to avoid paying. You can't blame me though, I hadn't been able to compel anyone in three and a half years, it felt like I was going cold turkey.

Halfway back to the house I got a sudden thought; I still hadn't been back to the Boarding House. When I'd left I'd assumed that I wouldn't be gone more than a few months so it was pretty much left the same way. Another thought…shit…did I lock the door? All the Jeremy Gilberts (old Jeremy Gilberts) of this world could have got in, drank all my alcohol, messed the whole place up. Oh god…the bourbon…the bottles that were almost as old as I were, they were well and truly hidden. But the newer ones (which were still very old), they weren't hidden so well.

When I pulled up at the huge house I paused before getting out the car, I had actually missed this place. The door wasn't locked, but that was just as well because I didn't have the key anymore…I'd given that to Elena. And it was exactly the same inside, pretty much. It smelt stale and musty but that was it. Everything was coated in a thin layer of dust of course, that would be hell to move. I zipped to the upstairs balcony, heading down the hall to my room. Once again, the same. Nothing had moved…except…

No-one had been here in years. But the bed looked slept in. There was a book, open but upside down like someone had just left it for a second, sitting in the middle of the bed. A mostly evaporated glass of old water that was so stale I could smell it from the doorway. My wardrobe doors were open and most of the shirts looked like they'd been thrown in rather than carefully ironed and folded…what can I say…I liked my clothes in good condition. With a frown on my face, I crossed to stand by my bed. Not a metre away a smell literally slammed into me. Stale, just like everything else. But it was Elena…Elena's scent in my room. That in itself was strange. Why would Elena be in my room? Reading and sleeping apparently.

I picked up the book, recognizing it as one of Stefan's earlier journals. Again, why would she be reading this? Of all things.

Now that I'd noticed the smell, I was noticing it everywhere; in the hallway, all over my room, my bathroom, my balcony, downstairs in the living room, the kitchen, the basement and the cells. Everywhere. Why she would be down in the cells was beyond me. There were three down there; two empty and one for growing vervain. That one was locked, chained; everything to stop people from getting in. We couldn't have everyone running around with vervain could we. Back upstairs in the living room, I went over to the cupboard where I kept my alcohol. Quite a lot of it was gone…more confusion. Maybe Elena had begun to drink…no…that wouldn't happen. Nothing could drive Elena Gilbert to drink that much. But oh well, I had more. So when I returned to the parlour a few minutes later with a bottle of seventy year old whiskey, poured some in the crystal tumbler then slumped down on the dusty couch; I was pretty close to content.

After twenty or so minutes, I remembered that I had to give Jenna the food. It was almost six thirty and I think Ric might want his car back too. It was pretty strange for him to allow me to drive it anyway; he probably doesn't trust me too. I wouldn't trust me with my car. Before leaving I put on a new shirt, exactly the same but clean. Ten minutes later I pulled up in the Gilberts… (Saltzman's?) Driveway grabbed the plastic bag of food and got out. It was on the porch that I smelt it…smelt her. Maybe it was just because of smelling her at my house, but it was definitely here…and it was new. As in completely fresh. As in, in the last few hours.

Elena was here.

My instincts were telling me to just get in there as fast as possible, but then Bonnie's words came back to me. Seeing me would do more bad than good. So what was I meant to do?

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the front door; praying for someone to open the door…I wasn't sure who. The door did open a few minutes later, slow like the person knew who it would be and didn't want to open it. Jenna stood there, looking guilty. She knew I knew. After a moment of silence, I spoke, "Where is she?" I said, quietly but she could hear, silently passing her the bag of food.

She sighed, shaking her head a little, "In the kitchen. Please…not tonight Damon. She just got home and she really needs to just relax right now." Again with the making me worry. What had happened to her that made her so 'fragile' in Rics words. Sure she always had been, in my eyes at least, but something had made it worse.

"What's wrong with her?"

Again she shook her head, "Not tonight. Go home, come back tomorrow…or the day after. Just give her time."

I think she knew that asking me to wait was not in my nature. Especially after so long apart "Jenna that will be difficult." I said stiffly, trying to refrain from shouting or getting mad.

"I know. But for her sake. She doesn't need any more drama right now. And seeing someone she thought was dead? That wouldn't be too good for her."

Before I could speak, another voice cut in, "Jenna? The foods burning!"

Elena.

I stepped forwards without thinking but Jenna pushed me back before Elena stepped into the hall, "Get out of here Damon!" She hissed before slamming the door.

"Who was that?" I heard her ask through the door. She was only five metres away from me and I couldn't even see her. This was torture. I leant my forehead against the door and tried to be satisfied with just hearing her voice.

"Just some guy selling something. Nothing really, what's burning?" Jenna lied in a cheery voice.

There was a moment of silence before she replied, "Oh…I thought I heard-…oh well, impossible. The sauce, you might want to save it." She sounded good; though her voice was a little deeper than usual…maybe she had a sore throat or something…

"Shit, yeah-"Jenna said and I heard her rushing back into the kitchen, her footsteps fading.

Elena was still in the hall…I could practically feel her gaze on the door. Had she seen me? No, she couldn't have. I didn't even see her. I lifted my head and stared at the wood as I heard her walk closer to stand right by the door. If only I had x-ray vision. How was it that after all these years, we could be so close but not even talk…not even seeing each other? It was just cruel really. For me at least; she was probably still hung up on Stefan. I could hear her heartbeat, loud and clear. Her breathing too.

Just then a loud noise ripped through the silence, my phone ringing. I swore under my breath and super speeded as fast as was vampirically possible over to the trees, clicking answer without looking at the caller ID just to cut of the noise. Just as I hid behind a massive tree across the road, I glanced back to see the door opening. Oh fuck I was going to see her…did I even have to willpower to keep my distance? No…of course I didn't. Staring at the slowly opening door, I sighed in annoyance as Jenna's voice called her and the door closed again. One chance missed.

Hearing a sound from my hand, I remembered someone had called me and raised the phone to my ear, "Hello?" I said quickly, annoyed at whoever it was that interrupted.

I froze at the sound of laughter at the other end; chillingly familiar, "Well hello there brother. I didn't interrupt a…sticky, situation, did I?" Like he cared.

"What do you want Stefan? Shouldn't you be busy draining children for your little god?"

Another laugh, "Ahh no, but I must tell you I had some…exquisite blood just the other day. Incredible stuff." Why was he telling me this? I sighed loudly, not interested at all and making sure he knew that, "Our little girlfriend really does taste good doesn't she."

At that I bolted upright, "What!" I couldn't help shouting, what the hell did he mean? What had he done?

And he was just laughing down the line, "Yes Damon, just after we left you, I decided to take a trip to London with Becky. Imagine my…surprise…when we just happened to run into Elena in some random backstreet. Such a coincidence." My fists were clenched as tight as they could be and I just wished I could drive a stake right through his heart right now, "I don't think she liked Becky very much though…" He added thoughtfully, sarcastically, "She started it of course. Just a little bite…I did the rest. Unfortunately Klaus interrupted; apparently we weren't allowed to kill her. Shame that." He let out a mock sigh, "Ahh well…that does mean we can come back for more. She really is delicious."


	5. Chapter 5

**-Elena's POV-**

Something was going on; something that no-one was telling me. I didn't know what and I didn't know why, but ever since I arrived home in the taxi, everyone had been acting weird around me; like they were trying to hide something from me. Jeremy wouldn't tell me, neither would Alaric and Jenna. Sophia was staying at her friends house so I couldn't ask her what was going on. She always told me everything, whether or not she was meant to. Defiant little girl; loved her to bits.

The flight had been horrible; nine hours of some kid kicking my seat for the entire time. Not. Fun. Especially since I was still a little stiff…a lot stiff…from a few nights ago. A few nights ago when I just so happened to bump into the ex love of my life. I'd been walking back from a friend, Jasper's, house at about ten o'clock through some quiet residential roads. It was only about a ten minute walk but I should have known something would happen; this was me after all. I'd got that familiar feeling that someone was following me. And the next thing I knew I was standing face to face with Stefan Salvatore. He wasn't the same; I knew that within a few seconds. And then that blonde bitch arrived, floating up beside him. Klaus' little sister, Rebekka and obviously Stefan's new 'girlfriend' if you could call it that. It was quite clear that Stefan had switched off his emotions…or at least had them switched off. It didn't take long for Rebekka to persuade him to take a few bites…throw a few punches. I'd woken up in hospital the next morning and quickly decided that I needed to get home.

And now that I was here? I felt like I was home. I hadn't told people what happened yet, but they could see the bruises and the cuts. The bite marks were all covered with bandages; that had been difficult to explain to the doctors. And then, about an hour after I arrived while I was talking to Ric in the kitchen, something strange happened. The sauce was burning so I called to Jenna who'd gone to answer the door. I could hear her talking to someone and she'd been a while so I was kind of curious as to who it was. When I called her voice, though I couldn't hear the words, seemed to get a little panicked and the next thing I knew she slammed the door, just as I entered the hall. But what was that she said? I swore I heard his name…no…that was impossible. I was just hearing things again.

But just to make sure, once Jenna moved back into the kitchen, I went to the door and listened. I wasn't sure what I was listening for…what I wanted to hear, but just anything. I just had the feeling that someone was there…someone I wanted to be inside not out. God I wished we had a peep-hole in this door. But then, after a minute, I heard a phone ringing loudly on the other side of the door. So there was someone there. I jumped for the handle, ready to tug the door open, but as it got halfway, Jenna called me to come back to the kitchen. She sounded almost frantic. So, reluctantly, I went back, shutting the door. But I knew something was up now…something was definitely up.

Later that night, only about 10:30, I went up to my room to go to bed. I was absolutely exhausted. I went into my bathroom to wash up and change, pausing to look at myself in the mirror. My face was bruised; black eye and everything. There was a massive white bandage covering one half of my neck, another two wrapped around both forearms. They really had gone all out. I'd just changed into my pyjamas when I made a…well…a discovery of sorts. In the bathroom bin was a black shirt. With a frown on my face, I picked it up and held it up…yep; John Varvatos? This could only belong to one person. But why would it be here? And also, why were there countless bloody rips in it, in fact the whole thing was kind of bloody. Completely baffled by it, I barged into Jeremy's room and chucked it at him. He was sitting as his desk, legs kicked up onto the table and on facebook, "What's that?" I demanded,

He flinched as it hit him, then picked it up and grimaced at the blood, throwing it back and I caught it easily. I caught the flicker of panic across his face which he hid expertly, "A shirt."

I scoffed, not really believing that he just used that excuse, "Don't play dumb Jeremy. That was one of Damon's shirts. Why is it here? Why was it in the bin? And why the fuck is it covered in blood like that?" I didn't care what the doctors had said about shouting, I needed an answer to this. Whatever kind of prank this was, it wasn't at all nice. And whoever set it up? God I would murder them. There was no humour in this.

"It might be Rics…" He said, clearly trying to cover something up.

I just glared at him, "John Varvatos. It's Damon's." No one else I knew would ever wear designer clothes. I let out a renouncing sigh and looked down at the ruined material in my hands; the blood on the shirt had begun to rub off on my skin, leaving sticky red marks on my already damaged hands. There were cuts all along my fingers and palm because of Stefan and Rebekka. "Who did it Jeremy? It's really not funny."

He shook his head, "Elena, no-one would do that to you. I guess Caroline must have worn it; she got into some trouble a few days ago with some passing vampire. That would explain it." I frowned, not having heard about that but it did seem reasonable. But then again, why would she leave it like that.

"Fine…alright…see you in the morning Jer."

"Night Len," he called as I closed the door behind me, heading back through the bathroom to my room. I switched off the lights and lay carefully down on my bed, my hand pressing against my side on the two ribs that Rebekka had taken pleasure in breaking. As I closed my eyes and let out a painful breath to try and relax, something as occurred to me. This sudden awareness sent me launching back to my feet and all but stormed into my brother's room for the second time, "Really Jeremy? What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled, not caring who I woke up; Sophia wasn't here so it didn't matter.

He looked shocked this time, pushing his headphones off his head and turning his chair round to face me. I heard Jenna and Alaric before they opened the door, all of them standing watching me in complete confusion, "What's going on Elena? What's wrong?" Jenna asked.

How could they be acting so innocent about this! "Spraying his fucking cologne around my room? Are you serious?" I could feel tears prickling my eyes. I just didn't understand how people…my own family, could be that cruel. What had I done to deserve that? "Why would you do that?" I was screaming but I just didn't care, I didn't understand.

They were all exchanging shocked looks, panicked like they didn't know what to do. Jeremy stood up but it was Jenna that walked closer, she put her arms out like I was an animal that needed to be sedated, "Elena calm down, we didn't do anything." She began in a level voice but it just came out as patronizing, "Seriously, just sit down and we can talk about this yeah?"

I just stared at her, no doubt a stunned look on my face as I shook my head, "No…no how the hell am I meant to 'calm down'? You sprayed my room with, I dunno, his aftershave or something? What kind of people would do that? You're meant to be my family, you're meant to try and help me. Not play these pranks which are just downright cruel. You know how much Damon meant to me. You know exactly how much his death hurts me. And you do this? The night I get home?" There were tears running down my cheeks now but I carried on regardless, "Why would you do that?"

She shook her head, "No…Elena we didn't do it, and you have to understand that. We know exactly how much he meant to you-"

"No you don't! You obviously don't or else you wouldn't have done this!" I yelled, backing away from her. Yes I wasn't thinking clearly right now, I didn't want to hear their side of it.

Before she could carry on though, Jeremy let out a frustrated groan and stood up, shouting over us, "For God's sake can we just tell her already? The longer we wait the more she's going to hate us when she finds out!" He said and the other two shot glares at him. I was just confused.

"Jeremy-!"

"Tell me what?" I said, interrupting Jenna.

He opened his mouth but Ric cut in, "No. Definitely not. None of us are telling her, it's not up to us." He said clearly, sounding every inch the father figure.

"What are you not telling me! Who's it up to tell me?"

"Not us, just sleep on it Elena. You're tired, you need rest. We can talk about it in the morning."

"No! I'm not going to fucking 'sleep' on it? How the hell am I meant to sleep on it? Tell me right now, what is going on?" Why were they being so god dammed cryptic!

After a minute, they all exchanged looks, mostly reluctant but some determined. Then, after a short silence where all I could hear was my own heavy breathing, Jenna spoke to Alaric as if they'd been having a heated conversation about something, "Okay! Fine I'll do it!" She sighed before leaving the room. A few minutes later she returned, "This is a bad idea…"

"She's going to find out sooner or later."

"I suppose so, but I think this is a lot sooner than necessary. Too soon." They were talking about me like I wasn't there. But everything did seem a little strange; blurry and spinning a little, a bit like déjà vu but not quite. Maybe what the doctor had said about resting really was true, I almost felt like I was in a dream. "Elena you're about to get the shock of your life, I don't think you're ready for it. Especially when you're in this state. Please, just sleep on it." She said pleadingly.

I didn't really understand what they were on about. Shock of my life? What could that be? And if she was right, if it really was the 'shock of my life'…was I ready for it? I was tired, exhausted really. And as comforting as it was, there was no way in a million years I could sleep in my room with his smell…that would be completely unbearable. I couldn't do it. "I can't sleep." I said simply and quietly.

"Okay, you could sleep in here if you want?" Jeremy offered but I shook my head.

"No…I'll go downstairs." I muttered and with a quiet goodnight I left the room, going downstairs and settling on the couch, flicking on the TV, relieved to see pretty much non-stop Friends repeats for the next four hours. I watched every one.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Elena's POV-**

In the morning, although I'd only managed an hour and a half's sleep, I woke up at 9 o'clock. Every time I'd closed my eyes all I got were either pictures of Stefan lunging for my throat, Rebekka snapping my ribs with a smug grin on her face, or Damon. Images of Damon being killed in the worse possible ways. Always with his eyes closed like he was asleep; like he couldn't defend himself. And the person who did it? That monster was always the same person, his brother; Stefan. These nightmares were the same as the ones every night for the past 42 months, but as of a few days ago, I can now actually believe that Stefan would do it. Could you blame me? After what he did?

I wanted to know what was going on. I really did. I wanted to know exactly why those things were in my room and who caused it. Because there was no doubt that I would kill the person who did...well at least I'd want to. When Jenna came downstairs later on I was in the downstairs bathroom, changing the dressings on my necks and arms. I heard a gasp from the doorway where she stood, "It's not that bad anymore." I said, looking through the mirror at the messy wounds. They'd barely healed at all but I just said it so she wouldn't worry. "You should have seen them before."

She just shook her head, a sad expression on her face as she walked closer, resting her hand on my shoulder and looking at me through the mirror, "Who was it Elena?" She asked, "A vampire, obviously. Just a random one or what?"

I shrugged, for some reason not really wanting to break the news that it was Stefan yet, "No…not completely random. I'd known him once." That was the truth wasn't it. I had known him, once upon a time. Not anymore though. She had a frown on her face, "Don't worry about it Jenna. It's me, I'm used to it." More truth. I was a magnet for supernatural trouble. Yet another thing to blame Katherine, Klaus and whichever witch caused this for. "When's Sophia coming back?"

A strange look crossed her face but I couldn't figure out what it was, "Oh, not till later. She's at Lilly's so she'll probably never want to come home. They're having a Princess themed sleepover."

I smirked at that, "Ahh I remember the days…" She laughed and nodded, "Hey Jen I need to go buy some things today. Can I borrow your car?"

And there was that look again, it confused me; she looked almost panicked. "Um, are you sure you're meant to be driving? With your wounds and stuff?"

"Yeah it's fine. Why?"

She looked reluctant, like she didn't want to tell me something…again, "No reason. The tanks full." She said before walking…hurrying out the room. I looked after her with a frown on my face, what was that all about? Again with the feeling, no…the knowledge, that something was going on that they didn't want me to know about.

I made a plan. I'd go to the supermarket to buy all my things, and then when I get back; time to get answers. Reasons for that awful prank that I'd tried desperately to push out of my mind. But the thing is; that smell in my room. Yes it was Damon's aftershave…but it was more than that. Like he had actually been there. It just smelt of him. Something that I had missed beyond words. I didn't know what to think really. The thought had crossed my mind that he really had been there, that he was alive. But again, that was absolutely impossible. Damon Salvatore was dead.

It was pretty cold outside so I put on some black skinny jeans, a dark red baggy crop top, and the black faux-fur coat that I'd bought last Christmas. It was warm and lovely and definitely well worn. I pulled on some grey Superga's and tied my hair up into a high ponytail; a black snood to hide the bandages and fingerless black gloves to unsuccessfully the many tiny cuts on my hands. I looked like a wreck underneath. Make-up too; another failed attempt to hide the evidence.

I got to the supermarket in twenty minutes in Jenna's red Mini. The shop was busy annoyingly but what could you do? It was a Saturday. I had a list, things like toothpaste (the usuals) then the necessary things like painkillers (the strongest I could find), bandages, and antiseptic…everything I needed to redress the wounds. I had never actually been discharged from the hospital see. I just wanted to get out of there; out of London and away from Stefan as quickly as possible. So as soon as I was awake and knew that I wasn't on the verge of death anymore, I got dressed and got out. They'd never given me a prescription and I hadn't stuck around long enough to receive that package I needed to clean the wounds. So here I was, improvising brilliantly.

The guy at the tills looked at me weirdly, seemingly shocked by my appearance but didn't say anything. Back in the busy parking lot, I got that feeling again. That feeling that someone was watching me…following me. I looked around as I put the bags in the car but didn't see anyone looking at me. But the feeling was still there, all the way back through town. Before I'd left I'd managed to, somehow, determine when it was a vampire and when it was a human. Werewolves were a bit harder to sense. It wasn't like a special supernatural skill or anything; just an instinct that I shouldn't really have. But so long away, I'd pretty much lost that. I hadn't been around the supernatural in too long, another reason it was so strange being back; everyone here was hiding something mystical. Well…it was Mystic Falls…

It was when I stopped at traffic lights that I caught a glimpse of someone. Only for a millisecond and not clearly at all, but I saw a dark figure and in infinitesimal flash of blue before it disappeared.

I'd had enough. This wasn't at all funny anymore.

**-Damon's POV-**

I went back to the Gilberts house in the morning, I wasn't sure why. Oh what the hell, I knew exactly why. To see Elena. What other reason would I have? Everyone seemed pretty intent on her not seeing me, but no-one said I couldn't see her. But I never expected her to just walk out of the house, just like that. I was on the other side of the road, just about to walk out from behind a moving lorry but when I say the door open I stayed behind it. And there she was, standing on the porch and looking absolutely incredible. She had her hair up but kept her face down like she didn't want anyone to see her. She rushed over to Jenna's car and got in, pulling out and driving away before I'd even had time to appreciate what I'd seen.

She looked good, no denying that; she always did. But there was something else…the way she walked, the way she kept one hand pressed to her side all the time. She looked like she was physically hurt in some way but I didn't get a chance to see how. Sure I'd pretty much been told that by Jenna, but I thought it was less physical more emotional. Rest assured, if it really was physical; that person would be dead, without a doubt. I didn't really think as I followed the car, all the way to the supermarket where I'd gone last night. It was unbelievably frustrating the way she never let me see her face, however unintentional. When she was paying the guy, a scrawny, acne covered teenager, stared at her in awe…I think in awe…for a second before paying. Well, I couldn't blame him, but there was always that feeling that something was wrong.

When she was back in the car; driving back, she stopped at some traffic lights. Being lost in thought as I was, I didn't realise straight away and for a miniscule amount of time, I could have sworn she looked right at me. I moved too fast to see what she did next, but her car did seem to be going a little faster. Oops.

**-Elena's POV-**

I think I almost broke the front door by the force that I slammed it with. I heard Jenna let out a little yelp and a second later I found her in the kitchen armed with a cleavers knife. She let out a sigh of relief which was quickly replaced with surprise, "You alright there?" She asked with a somewhat alarmed smirk. I was quite literally seething. I tried taking a deep breath to calm down but that didn't work so I started pacing furiously, "Whoa…Elena what's up?"

I stopped pacing and whirled to face her, "Okay. Either I'm loosing my mind or someone in this town is fucking evil."

Her eyes popped open at that, "_What_ are you talking about? Is this about last night?"

"Yes! And then again just now!"

"What happened just now?"

Another attempted deep breath and I leaned against the kitchen island across from her, bracing my arms against it, "I was driving. I stopped at the lights at the cross roads. Glance in my mirror and-"I felt prickling behind my eyes yet again. It'd seemed so real. Like he was actually there….someone in this town was really twisted. I lowered my head for a second to try and blink away the tears, Jenna noticed and reached across to touch my hand but I just snatched it away, looking back up, "I don't understand why they're doing this! Whoever it is. It looked so real! It was just a flash but it was like he was actually there!-"

After a minute of silence she let out a sigh, "Elena, I think you need to-"

"I'm not going to 'talk' to anyone if that's what you're about to say. It's not me who needs to see someone." I spat, completely bitter.

"No, I wasn't saying that. I was going to say I think you need to go to the Boarding House." She said. I could sense some hidden meaning or message but didn't get what.

I straightened up, anger filling me once again…I had no right to be angry, I knew that, but hell I was. "No I don't. I am not going back there. I stayed there too long waiting for him to come back I don't need it anymore!" She looked panicked and surprised at my unjust outbursts. But I barely spared her a glance as I stormed out of the room, heading back towards the front door and feeling thankful that I hadn't taken off my coat or shoes. Still shaking with undue anger, I shouted back over my shoulder, just before reaching the door, "I don't even know why I came back here. I hate this place!" I was childish, yes, but I was pissed. I had my head down when I flung the door open, heading out. Half a step out the door I saw a pair of black feet in front of me. I froze, scared to lift my gaze. I think I knew who it was but I just couldn't comprehend it.

He wore the usual black trousers, fitting perfectly. No belt. A black button down shirt, tucked in to his trousers and fitting perfectly. The sleeves were rolled up to about halfway up his forearms; a watch on his left wrist, the lapis lazuli ring on the forth finger of his right. This was not possible. His shirt fit perfectly…they always did.

I forced myself to stop. This wasn't possible. This was cruelty…this was torture. He was dead. He was dead. He was dead. I kept chanting the words to myself, trying to block out the phantom before me. Then it spoke…one word, "Elena…"

My eyes flickered up, I couldn't help it, as much as I fought it I couldn't help but look at it; only to hurt myself a little more. What's one more blow when you're already broken?

Damon. He was there. That was his face. His messy dark hair, the pale skin, the chiselled jaw. The eyes. That icy blue that you'd never see again. Staring at you with a mixture of shock, love and pain. It looked so real. I shook my head, completely frozen and unable to move. "No…" I muttered, stepping back but only hitting the doorframe, "No…" I repeated with a little more force.

"Elena,-"Every word was another stab to my heart, causing agony that I would never be able to understand.

Why were they doing this to me? What had I ever done to deserve this! "Stop it!" I was barely aware of my mouth moving, no control of the words coming out of it, "Stop it!" I screamed again, throwing a fist against its chest to try and make it go away, "He's dead stop doing this to me! Please stop!" there were tears pouring down my face and I could feel something creeping in around the edges of my mind…darkness or something like that.

The phantom looked pained, "Lena it's real," his voice whispered. But it was a lie, it was all a lie. Maybe it was Bonnie. Maybe she'd summoned something. Maybe she was behind all this.

Why was it hard to breath? No…why couldn't I breathe? It felt like the world was closing in on me and I couldn't do anything about it. The air running out and then suddenly everything was getting darker, "No it's not…" I breathed before the darkness that was creeping up crashed through the cracks and swallowed me up, leaving only a teasing glimmer of blue before…nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Damon's POV-**

I'd followed her car back to her house, watching as she stormed inside like a woman possessed. I stood on the front steps, not needing to be any closer to hear them; hear how distraught she was. It hurt…to be honest. I wanted to make it all better but it seemed what Bonnie and Caroline had told me really was true. She really had convinced herself that I was dead.

"Okay, either I'm loosing my mind of someone in this town is fucking evil." I heard her say, it confused me at first. Then again, maybe she had seen me…

Jenna spoke next, sounding confused, "What are you talking about? Is this about last night?" What happened last night?

"Yes! And then again just now!" So she had seen me, that couldn't be good.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, quieter and I had to focus in order to hear it, "I was driving, I stopped at the lights at the cross roads. Glance in my mirror and-"She broke off again; it was so unbelievably frustrating not being able to see her. For her to see me…"I don't understand why they're doing this! Whoever it is. It looked so real! It was just a flash but it looked like he was actually there-!" Again she broke off. It really did hurt. She sounded so sad and broken. To tell the truth I never really believed that me dying would affect her that much…this much. But apparently I was wrong. I always knew her death would, to be dramatic, kill me. I couldn't imagine a world without her. I always thought that that was one sided.

Jenna's voice broke through the tense silence, "Elena, I think you need to-"

"I'm not going to 'talk' to anyone if that's what you're about to say. It's not me who needs to see someone." I could tell she was upset, but she was doing what she always did and covering it with anger.

"No, I wasn't saying that. I was going to say I think you need to go to the Boarding House." Jenna replied, calmly. Now why would she say that? She knows that I'm here; she knows that I'd probably be at the Boarding House…I do live there after all. So why was she telling Elena to go there? Unless…maybe she wanted that to happen. Maybe she thought it was time for Elena to see me. Well I was ready any time.

"No I don't. I am not going back there." She sounded livid at the idea, "I stayed there too long waiting for him to come back I don't need it anymore!" I heard fast footsteps getting louder; maybe she was going upstairs? No…no she didn't stop at the stairs; she was coming for the door. Sure I could move, but I myself thought it was time. Taking a deep breath I straightened up and stood a few steps from the door, terrifyingly aware that I was about to see Elena for the first time in far too long and that she thought I was well and truly dead, "I don't even know why I came back here. I hate this place!" She yelled back at Jenna, her voice loud and close. Before I knew it she'd flung the door open and there she was.

Time seemed to slow down. She had her face down as she walked, a step from me when she acknowledged there was someone there and she froze. Her scent covered me in seconds and it took all my will power not to reach out. I could almost feel her gaze burning into me as she stared first at my feet, and then gradually moved up my legs to my stomach. She seemed to be taking in everything, every single little detail. But she was scared. She was terrified and I didn't need my vampire senses to tell me that. Hell, _I_ was a little scared.

I didn't know if I should say anything or not. My voice seemed to be caught in my throat and I had no idea what to say. She still didn't look at me; it was almost like she didn't want to. There were tears in her eyes already, "Elena…" I managed, quietly and unsure.

Finally she looked up to my face, however reluctant she was. I had to hold in a gasp but couldn't hide the shock on my face. What the hell had happened to her? She looked beautiful…she always did. But she had a black eye. She had a bruise on her jaw and her neck had a massive white bandage on it. Vampire. Of course it would be a vampire. Stefan.

She looked like she was in agony, "No…" She said, so quietly I could barely hear it while stumbling backwards a little, only to bump into the doorframe, "No…" she said again with a little more force.

"Elena,-"More pain flickered across her face at that and I just didn't know what to say or do. I knew Jenna was standing a little way away but apart from that, everything else around us was just a blur.

The anger and sadness that crossed her face then shocked me, almost as much as her next words, "Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed, feebly pushing her fist against my chest. The contact barely registered with me I was so stunned, and concerned…there was definitely concerned, "He's dead stop doing this to me! Please stop!" She wasn't talking to me. She was talking to someone else; someone she blamed. I knew she didn't think I was real, but it still scared me. I wanted her to know. She had to know I wasn't just some phantom.

"Lena it's real." I whispered, not sure what else to say. But still she didn't believe me.

I could see her eyes going all distant, like she was about to faint or something and she seemed to be breathing shortly, "No it's not." She breathed and suddenly she was falling forwards. I caught her before she hit the ground; completely out cold.

"Shit," Jenna was kneeling beside me in an instant, looking down at her niece, "Let's get her inside." I nodded, slinging her up into my arms and walking into the house and heading straight up the stairs to her room, Jenna trailing along behind. Carefully laying her on the bed, I sat down on the edge and brushed her hair out of her face, not really noticing myself do it. I heard Jenna in the room too and could feel her watching me, "She'll be fine, I think. Just a shock." I nodded numbly, staring at the unconscious girl. She looked like she was asleep; her hair fanned out on the pillow like a halo, "Are _you_ okay Damon?"

I nodded again, "Fine." Was I? I'd never expected a reaction like that. I never realised it would be that bad. "She just needs to rest."

Jenna sighed, stepping closer towards me, "So do you, Damon. You're not healing. You still all bruised." That was true, my stomach still hurt from the stake and my shoulder was still painful to move; and then I still had the bruises on my face. I didn't know why that was. I felt almost human, "Go home and drink some blood. Then sleep and I'll call you when she's about to wake up."

Reluctantly I nodded, standing up and sparing her one last look before dashing out of the house. The Boarding House was fifteen minutes from the Gilberts and, since I didn't have my car, I set off at a human pace. I was shocked, yes…seeing her like that. But as I got used to that, the anger came…the fury. Had Stefan really done that to her? If not for him we would never have been in this mess. If he hadn't decided to keep me locked up for all these years Elena would never be like that. I wanted to rip his throat out. Torture him for a million times longer than he had me. How the hell could he have done this?

It was just as I was passing the last few houses that the thirst really hit me. I'd only had two blood bags since coming back. And before that I hadn't had any in weeks. My throat felt like it was burning. Damn it I needed blood. And it was just my luck that the very moment I acknowledged my hunger and allowed my eyes to darken and the veins protrude from my skin, someone walked out of their garden onto the road, not ten metres in front of me. She was about thirty with shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes and dressed like she was going for a run. She looked like someone I used to know. Ahh yes…Andie Starr. Stefan had killed her; I just remembered one day he dragged her into the house and killed her without a second's hesitation. She hesitated on seeing me, surprised but a smile appeared on her face, "Whoa…you gave me a jump." She said, sounding amused. I looked up at her and her expression faltered as she took in the veins, dark eyes and teeth. Having been so long deprived of blood, it just made it look all the more terrifying. Her expression morphed into one of terror and she backed up. "What are you…?" She breathed, backing up against the large bush.

I took a clumsy step forwards, suddenly overcome with bloodlust, "Vampire." I said without thinking, moving to stand right in front of her. She seemed too scared to scream or do anything for that matter, "I'm so thirsty…"

I couldn't tear my eyes from her throat, almost able to see the blood pumping around under her skin, "Not me."

"I have to…I'm sorry." I murmured, letting my fangs slide down and before she could say another word I jumped forwards and plunged my teeth into her neck, letting out a sigh of relief and contentment as the warm liquid hit my tongue. I didn't mean to kill her. I really didn't. But I did; she slumped against me and I didn't even notice her heartbeat slowing and finally stopping as I drained her. Just my luck. Elena would kill me…

I did what I always used to, dumped the body somewhere in the woods and made it look like an animal attack. Then I ran to the Boarding House, getting there in under a minute. It was cold, such a contrast to the Gilberts House. Empty too. There was never anyone here now. The stale smells and emptiness was almost too much. So, I did what I always did. I grabbed a bottle of bourbon and began to drink my sorrows away. How pathetic was I.

It couldn't have been more than two hours that Jenna called. I was just about feeling the effects of the alcohol; stronger than it should be. Really, what had happened to me to make me this weak and human? "Damon I think she might wake up soon. I think you should be here when she does." Jenna's voice told me but I was still staring silently at the empty bottle, trying to break it with my eyes, "Damon? You there?"

"Hmm-mm…" I didn't know what to say so I went with a grunt.

She sighed, "Just be here as soon as you can Damon. You can drink yourself into oblivion later." And she hung up. I let out a sigh and chucked my Blackberry onto the sofa besides me. I guess she was right. But did I really want to do it again? Have her look at me like I was a ghost or something? She seemed like she was in so much pain, I didn't know if I really wanted to do that to her again. Sure I wanted to see her, but that reaction…

What the hell was I doing? I was Damon Salvatore. Why was I being so pathetic? Sober up. Get to that house. Stop being a dick. I sprang to my feet and went into the kitchen where all the previously-called-edible substances were kept. Damn the smell. I needed to sort out this house. I opened the freezer and found a frozen blood bag; lovely. Chucking it in the microwave for a few minutes, it was warm enough to drink and, however stale, it was necessary. The fresh stuff was better. But I had to get back into the habit. That was another thing; Stefan had always, when he did allow me blood, he'd always made me drink from people. Not just any people though; girls with long brown hair and big brown eyes. Girls who looked like Elena. At first I didn't want to but you can only hold back for so long. It was the only way of getting blood. He'd only ever allow me a few drags before he'd rip the girl away and unceremoniously snap her neck or other things to that effect.

I drove back to the house this time, finding my old camero strangely comforting. I can safely say that I've never actually missed a car before. Jenna opened the door for me but didn't say a word as she let me in. she just gave me that sympathetic yet slightly disapproving look that she has mastered. I tried to ignore it as I headed up the stairs, not showing any emotion on my face.

I paused by the open door of her room, looking at her for a minute. She was still asleep; curled up on her side. I sighed and went to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, happy to just watch her for a while. I'd missed her too much to put into words. Being in a room with her was strange. I leant my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands, staring down at the floor.

Not a minute later she stirred, moving her head a little and then shifting her whole body like she stretching. I listened with bated breath, not looking up but ready for the scream. I was sure she would scream or something like that. She opened her eyes and a second later I heard her gasp. Taking a deep breath, I raised my head and looked at her. She was staring at me with wide eyes, looking shocked. The effects of the alcohol were wearing off but the room still swum a bit.

I didn't say anything, I don't know why; it probably would be better for me to speak first but- "Damon?" She breathed, not moving.

"Hey Lena," I said quietly, giving her a tiny smile.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and I too straightened up, not missed how she winced a little, her hand moving to her ribs. She seemed to brush it off and a frown creased her brow, "No. You're dead." She stated, unbelieving still.

I shook my head, "I'm not. I'm here, I'm real Elena." I said, determined to make her know.

But then her eyes began to water and she shook her head, "You can't be. You're dead; you've been dead for three and a half years. You're not real!" A tear escaped down her cheek and I couldn't stop my hand lifting to wipe it away, the contact seemed to surprise her. "You have to be." She said so quietly I barely caught it.

"Elena I'm not dead. I'm right here; I'm not a ghost or anything like that. I am alive." Or at least as alive as a dead person could be. I don't think I'd confuse her with that right now.

"No!" She suddenly shouted, pushing back from me and pulling her knees to her chest, "No Damon's dead. Damon died." She really did think I was another person. I couldn't really do anything but shake my head, "You can't be alive Damon. You broke your promise you can't be alive." Of course it would always come down to that promise. That promise that I'd never meant to break.

I sighed, "Elena I never meant to break it. I didn't have any choice! I would never break a promise to you if I had a choice."

Her cheeks were streaked with tears by now and her voice was broken, "Then why did you!"

"Because I had no choice. I caught up with Stefan and they trapped me. This sounds completely unbelievable but I've been locked up all this time. I couldn't get away. Trust me if I could I would've been right here with you." I told her truthfully, though not giving detail.

She was silent for a minute, "You mean…you mean you're really alive?" I nodded. She let out a shaky breath, seemingly unsure still. Then she reached out her hand towards me and with a small smile I took it in both of mine. Once again she seemed shocked by the contact. And then she was crying in earnest, her other hand going to her mouth as sobs wracked her body. I sighed and pulled slightly on her hand. Then next second she moved closer and I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tight as she did the same; her arms wrapped around my waist and her face in my shirt. I could feel the dampness of her tears and the shakes of her sobs and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, staying like that and breathing in her scent. After a long while she calmed down, never letting go and I didn't either.

**-Elena's POV-**

I couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt like a dream and I was pretty sure that that is exactly what it was. But in this dream he was alive and he was here and I couldn't but enjoy it. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew it was dark and the only light was coming from the moonlight outside. I was lying in my bed, on my side with the covers pulled up to my chin. I knew it was a dream. Someone really is cruel.

But if it was a dream, then why have I been crying? My cheeks were tearstained and I could feel the dried saltwater on my skin. Sniffing, I rolled onto my back, only to find that there was someone else on my bed. I let out a yelp and jumped to my feet, not really thinking. In the dark room I could only make out a dark figure as it sat up, "Calm Elena," his smooth voice said softly and I froze again. It wasn't a dream? I reached out and grabbed my phone, not looking away from the figure as I clicked a button to make the screen light up and held the light towards the figure.

Blue.

The phone slipped from my hands and I just stared at him, "It was real…" I breathed, hardly wanting to let myself believe it.

He nodded, "It was real." He repeated and I let out a sigh. Three and a half years I'd thought he was dead. 42 months I'd mourned for him. 42 months I'd been sad. Yet here he was; alive. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd run back to the bed and flung my arms around him. After the initial shock of being pushed back onto his back by the force, he laughed and hugged me back. There were no tears this time…at least not yet. He was alive! Damon was alive. Damon was alive. Damon was alive! I buried my face into his chest and laid there, half on top of him, perfectly content. After a minute I spoke again, "I'm going to kill you Damon Salvatore."

I glanced up to see him looking at me with a slightly amused frown, "And why is that?"

"Because you left me. And you broke your promise." I told him truthfully, and then another thought hit me, "Was it true what you said? About…about your brother."

He didn't speak for a moment but then nodded, "Yes."

I waited for him to elaborate but he didn't, "Do I get any more than that?" I asked, a little frustrated and he smirked at me.

"Alright, fine. I went after them and after seven weeks they cornered me…or trapped me I don't know. It was more Stefan than the others…although they did encourage him and find it a source of entertainment. The others were Klaus and his little sister Rebekka by the way, she's such a-"

"I know who she is. I met her." And she really is such a…

"Oh…yeah, sorry." He said, I frowned; why did he sound like he knew that already? He carried on before I could ask him, "Yeah he kept me locked in some old house. They had a witch…a really old and powerful one. She did all sorts of spells but one of them was to stop me leaving. Lucky she didn't die or we'd have to have gone through the whole 'tomb' thing again." I smiled slightly at that, but it really wasn't funny. Damon had known Katherine was in the tomb. I would never have known where to look or even whether I should look. "So yeah, Stefan wasn't the kindest brother over the past years." I raised my head off of where it was rested on his shoulder to look at his face. I sucked in a breath and pushed myself to sit upright, still twisted round and trying to ignore the pain in my ribs because of it. How the hell had I not noticed!

"Shit! What did he do to you?" I whispered, he had a slightly yellowing bruise framing his jaw and an almost faded bruise just under his right eye. "And why are they still there? You never bruise."

He shrugged, "Probably lack of blood. And these aren't the worst; he staked me a few times and crushed my shoulder." I gasped and straightened up further, removing my hand from where it was placed on his shoulder, looking down at his torso like I'd be able to see the stake. He smirked, "It was other one." I looked at his other shoulder, reaching over and touching it gently, noticing how he tried to wince. I frowned; that wasn't right.

I moved my hand to rest on his chest, "Where'd he stake you?" I asked and he sighed, reaching down to pull his shirt up to about his rib cage. I sucked in another breath. Almost in the centre of his (still perfectly toned) stomach (hush mind)… was a glossy pale scar, still slightly red around the edges. It looked like an almost healed scar, but for a vampire this should happen in minutes not days; seconds almost. My hand ghosted across the wound and I felt my eyes water for the hundredth time but I wouldn't let them fall. I couldn't understand how Klaus had done this to Stefan so easily. Why Stefan was so eager to go along with it and pleased to be like this. I mean, Damon was his brother. His own flesh and blood…and yet he did this? I shook my head and looked back up at Damon, "Are you okay?"

He smiled and nodded, "Peachy. Now forget that, what happened to you?" It was almost a demand. He sat up and I sighed, pulling my hair up into a high ponytail and my hand coming down to rest on the wound on my neck.

"It's not much really. After you left I stuck around for a while, but then I just had to get away. I didn't want to be here anymore. I have a flat in South London with two friends. I'd gone to my friend Jasper's. I was walking back at about 10ish; it was dark but the walk wasn't very long. But then about halfway back I got that feeling that I was being followed and then suddenly he was there." I said quickly, noting with a hidden smile how he tensed when I said Jasper. Because of course I couldn't have a male friend…that was just ridiculous.

"Stefan?" He asked and I nodded, frowning a little; how did he know that.

I looked at him again, "How do you know it was him?"

He sighed, "He called me the other day. Two days ago, I think just after you got back. He said he'd seen you and…suggested…what he did. But I couldn't see you to know if it was true or do anything about it."

Well that made sense I guess. But I couldn't help the feeling of betrayal, again, at Stefan. He's always said he loved me and all that and then he was boasting about doing this to be? It didn't really make sense. "Okay…he really is a dick now." He smirked and I carried on with what happened, "So he was acting weirdly; cocky and like he was the strongest person in the world. A bit like you except he couldn't back it up." I don't think I was meant to say that. Ahh well…moving swiftly on. He looked a little shocked but more amused. "Then Rebekka turned up and the next thing I knew they decided that they were hungry."

His fists were clenched into fists and his mouth was set, "What did they do?" I gave him a questioning look; I'd just told him, "No, what did they actually do?"

He wanted detail…typical Damon. I sighed, "Well, Stefan bit me here." I said, touching my neck, and then my hand went to my left forearm, "Rebekka here. I guess she and Stefan are together now or something like that but she was just encouraging him to do things. She encouraged him to bite me, then to go a little further."

"What do you mean a little further?" He asked, looking concerned, "Did he hit you?"

I nodded and his eyes blazed, "My face obviously, we have matching bruises." I said with a small smile but I don't think he got the funny side of it. I sighed and touched my painful ribs, "And then here too. He only broke two but they hurt like hell." His knuckles were white and he looked furious, I swear I saw a glimpse of lines around his eyes. "Damon it's fine; I'm fine-"

"How the hell is that fine Elena!"

Was there really any point in arguing with him now? No, of course not. I didn't even _want_ to argue with him. I'd just gotten him back I didn't want to push him away again. "Okay, it's not fine. But I am. I'm perfectly alright now." There was a moment of silence where he looked unconvinced. Not really thinking, I reached out and picked up his hand, linking our fingers. He seemed surprised for a minute but then squeezed my hand gently, "I really missed you Damon."

He was silent for a minute, "I missed you too Lena."

Letting out a quite sigh I moved to lean back against him, my head on his shoulder and closed me eyes. I could almost feel his smile as he wrapped an arm around me and relaxed back into the pillows. Within minutes I'd slipped back into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Damon's POV-**

It was so weird being back with Elena. Not even that, it was weird being back in Mystic Falls. Sure I'd come and gone before. I'd left for over fifty years before…almost seventy actually. And the times I had come back I'd never stayed more than two months. Two months that I spent making hell for Stefan or irritating the council. That was always fun; making them think that there were vampires around but never letting them catch me. I knew how they worked. But this time? I'd come back with the same intentions as every other time. But then there was Elena. And before I knew it I'd stayed for two whole years. Then this happens and I come back three and a half years later and I swear I felt the non-pathetic version of nostalgic. That's what Elena Gilbert did to me.

She'd fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago but I had absolutely no desire to move an inch. Just being here was enough. It was about ten minutes later that I heard the front door fly open and footstep running up. And then Caroline burst into the room, Bonnie right behind her. They both froze in shock at the sight and I put a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet, nodding to Elena. It was Bonnie who spoke first, quietly. She wasn't happy, "What did you do!? I told you not to see her!" She shout-whispered.

Caroline butted in, rolling her eyes, "Oh whatever. Is she okay? You two look really cute." At the mention of the word 'cute' I let out a low growl, "Alright, alright, sweet then." If looks could kill…

She must have sensed something in happening because just then Elena stirred, her arm moving to rest across my stomach and her eyes fluttering open. At first she didn't realise the presence of her two best friends, but she just looked up and smiled at me. I smirked and nodded towards her friends and, with a confused look on her face, she looked over. Her face morphed into one of shocked glee and she sprung off the bed, launching into a group hug. They all laughed and hugged, saying all the 'I missed you's'. Silently annoyed at the lack of contact, I stood up and stretched, rolling my shoulder a little as they were all distracted with each other. It hurt and I knew I needed more blood. Maybe I'd excuse myself for a minute or two and get back to the Boarding House; I didn't want to risk eating anyone…again. Once I got the scent of blood at the moment I really did loose all self control. And that was another thing I had to sort out.

"Let's go downstairs and talk. I need to drink." Elena suggested and they all nodded, heading back out the room. I walked towards the door and Elena paused, glancing back at her friends as they headed down the stairs, then back at me, "Sorry, I haven't seen them in years."

I nodded, smiling, "It's alright Lena. I should probably head back now anyway."

"No, you don't have to! It's fine. Stay." She sounded almost desperate, pleading but not quite.

With a small smile I walked closer to her, "Its fine, I'll be back. I just need a drink…a proper one." Realization dawned on her face and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I haven't been around vampires for a long time…or anything supernatural for that matter. I forget."

"No worries. I'll see you later Elena." I smirked, leaning forwards to press a kiss to her forehead before heading for the window. I heard her whisper a goodbye as I jumped outside.

-Elena's POV-

I hadn't wanted Damon to go; I didn't want him ever to leave. But I did have to catch up with Bonnie and Caroline; I hadn't seen them properly in too long. But at least I'd known they were alive. Not that it was his fault. I wondered how long it would take for everything to get back to normal; for it to not shock me every time I saw him. A long time probably.

Right now the three of us were sitting in the living room catching up. Jenna had gone to pick up Sophia and Jeremy was at the Grill with some school friends. So far I'd learnt that Bonnie had started a little café in town; something she'd wanted to do since we were young and it really was just what Mystic Falls needed. I promised to visit as soon as I could. Then Caroline had gotten herself a job in a local newspaper, the same one where Andie Starr had worked before she'd disappeared. I could only guess what had happened to her. And Caroline was still with Tyler of course; I did already know that. "So enough about that, how've you been? Don't tell the doom and gloom, we can save that for another time. Right now, happy!" Caroline said in that cheerful way she always did and I smiled.

"Alright…well did a course in Journalism. I have a flat with my friends Ollie and Tammy. Lots of fun, but there was a lot of doom and gloom." I said, quoting her with a smile. It was true, I spent the last few years basically in mourning, though my new friends did force me to have fun as much as was humanly possible.

"Yeah we know," Bonnie said, we'd all talked quite a lot over the years so the only 'doom and gloom' they don't know about is the whole Stefan business.

"Fine. Tell us something happy you did- no! Something crazy. Please say you did something crazy." Caroline cut in, always happy. I loved these guys, whatever happened they always made me feel better and made me laugh.

I thought for a minute, wondering whether or not I should tell them. If I told Caroline then she'd tell everyone. But I guess lots of people do it… "Well I did do one thing…"

They both instantly sat up, leaning in and waiting in eager anticipation, "Spill. What did you do?" Caroline demanded.

I grinned, "Well there was one time when we went out and drank a little too much, and when we were on our way home we just so happened to be passing a Tattoo parlour that was open…"

Both their faces fell into ones of pure shock and almost fear, "Oh God…what did you do?" Bonnie gasped.

"Please don't tell me you got Damon's face tattooed on you…"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking my head, "No, Klaus." I lied, trying to hide a smile.

Shock.

"WHAT!?" Screams.

I couldn't hold back laughter, "Really? You think I'd get _Klaus_ tattooed anywhere on my person?" I questioned, slightly surprised that they seemed to believe me.

"I would hope not." Bonnie muttered and I smirked.

I stood up, lifting my top and pulling down my jeans to reveal the marking just beside my protruding hip bone. "Ooh pretty!" Caroline said, moving closer to have a look. It wasn't big at all, only about two inches long and quite thin. A little dream-catcher with a tiny yin and yang symbol in the centre, and then black with grey and grey-blue feathers. It was well done; the guy who'd done it, a massive man with a zillion tattoos and piercings himself, had been pretty good. I'd gone through a phase of hating it, and when I realised what I'd done in the morning I literally wanted to cry. But now I really liked it. Subtle, not too obvious, easy to hide if I wanted to; perfect. "I love it, I want one!"

"It is nice." Bonnie agreed as they both came closer, "You scared me though, for a minute I thought you were going to whack out some cheesy phrase or a star or something."

I smirked, "Oh no the stars on my foot." Both their mouth dropped open and, once again, I laughed, pulling off the sock on my right foot. About an inch above my little toe was a tiny little hollow star; about a centimetre across and more grey than black. "I don't even remember getting that. I just found it one day." That was the truth. I hadn't minded that discovery quite so much.

"Jesus Elena, you are seriously lucky. You could have done anything! You could have got your name tattooed down your arm." Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head and leaning back in the sofa.

"I know. I blame Ollie. He's normally the sober one who saves us from these decisions."

"Well he failed…repeatedly." This is true.

"It's not as bad as Tammy. She'd decided to watch Johnny English the night before and now actually has the words 'Jesus is coming, look busy' written in the same place as my dream catcher." Oh the shock on their faces. I will always remember the day she found it; Ollie and I just could not stop laughing for hours, "It was only about two inches long and not big writing but still…hilarious." They were both in hysterics at that, just as we had been.

"Oh that is brilliant. We have to meet these people." Caroline managed, her eyes watering a little.

I nodded and laughed, "Yeah it is. I could invite them over some time maybe. Or you could come back with me; I need to get my things and everything."  
>They exchanged a look before Bonnie spoke, laughter gone, "You mean you're actually staying?" She asked with excitement in her voice.<p>

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I think so. I've finished my course and it just feels right now." Once again they caught each others eye, a small smirk on both their faces. I scowled, "What's that?"

"Only that we know why it feels right." Caroline grinned, leaning back in the sofa beside me.

Frown again, "And why would that be?"

"I dunno…perhaps the return of a certain black haired, blue eyes, somewhat dashing vampire?"

I hid a smile, sitting back and pointedly not looking her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

They both laughed, "Oh come on Elena, we're not dumb. We know you left because you thought he wasn't coming back and we know you're staying because he is."

"I didn't leave just because of him. I did really want to leave…get away from here. Mystic Falls had too many bad memories and there were always too many bad things happening. I swear there was someone else trying to kill me every few weeks!" They nodded in agreement; there was no point in lying about it. I sighed, "And I guess the truth was, even with all you guys around, I didn't really feel safe here anymore…"

"Because he wasn't here." Bonnie finished off like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was going to say it anyway. I didn't say anything but everyone knew it was true. Damon was always the one to come save me. More so than Stefan or anyone else. He'd always been there for me and I couldn't remember once when he let me down…apart from that time he snapped Jeremy's neck…but still.

As always Caroline decided to get us out of our emotional moment; we didn't need them right now, "I wonder what he'll do when he finds out about that tattoos?" She mused.

Oh god I hadn't really thought about that, "Do not tell him!"

"Oh come on Elena, he's going to find out sooner or later." Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head a little.

"I know that, just don't tell him. You know what he's like; he won't rest until he finds out _exactly_ what they are and where they are. And then he'll want to see them and knowing him he won't like them." I told them seriously, "Besides, it'll be good leverage."

At that understanding crossed their faces, "Ahh…that is true." Caroline muttered, nodding slowly in thought, "Lucky you, that will be fun." How we all loved to frustrate Damon.

"It will indeed. You'll have to help me though."

"With pleasure."

Just then the door opened and in walked Jenna and Sophia, the latter dressed in a pink Princess dress with a plastic crown and a wand. "LENNIE!" She screamed, flinging herself at me. I laughed and pulled her up into a hug, ignoring that pang in my ribs.

"There's my little sister." I laughed and she sat back on my lap with a grin on her face, "How was your party? I love your dress."

"It was really, really, really fun! We had popcorn and we played loads of games and we all went to sleep at nine o'clock!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, "Wow that sounds amazing! I'm very jealous."

She nodded and turned around to sit on my lap, leaning back against me and I wrapped my arms around her stomach to keep her there, letting her play with my hands, "Have you met Dammy yet? He's really cool."

I frowned, glancing at the others who were all smiling. I frowned in confusion, realising they all knew something that I didn't…again, "Who's Dammy, Soph?"

She tilted her head up to look at me, "He's my friend."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? Have I met him?" Dammy…she couldn't mean…no…he would never, ever, ever allow _anyone_ to call him _Dammy_.

She shrugged, playing with the ring on my thumb; a little silver elephant where the trunk formed the ring. Ollie had given it to me last Christmas after he'd found out my near-to-obsessive love of elephants. They were so cool! "I think so. You should meet him! He looks like Prince Charming!" Beside me I heard a multitude of coughs and chokes and a little scoffing. Okay…now I really was getting the vibes she was talking about Damon. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Damon in full armour on a white stallion fighting a dragon. Hilarious.

Trying to hide the smile, I spoke again, "Well I must meet this Dammy." She grinned up at me and nodded.

Jenna spoke next, "Well I'm going to start on dinner, it's getting late." I hadn't even noticed the time passing, it was almost half six! She touched my shoulder as she passed and I glanced up, "You alright?" she asked quietly. I nodded and smiled before she continued to the kitchen.

After Sophia had had her dinner I went upstairs to give her a bath and get her ready for bed. I'd always loved children and whenever Tammy's little cousins, Junior and Sammy, came round I'd always find myself playing around with them. I wouldn't lie, I wanted children. But what could you do when all the people you'd ever want to have them with were dead…undead.

Enough of that, right now I was sitting on Sophia's bed with her on my lap again, reading her 'Dinner at the Panda Palace'. It was pretty old; I'd always loved it when I was younger. People were coming for a dinner…well, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler at least. I could hear them all talking and laughing downstairs but I was perfectly happy up here, reading to my little sister. Sure we weren't actually sisters but we pretended we were. I'd always wanted a little sister. Jeremy was the same; I don't think he liked having an older one.

"Alright you, bed time." I said, shutting the book and setting in on the little table by her bed. The room was mainly pink and her bed covers had a massive picture of Snow White on them. She nodded and jumped under the covers, snuggling down and I smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the feather duvet up to her chin, tucking her in, "Teeth brushed?" She grinned, showing all of her tiny white teeth, "Lovely." She giggled and hid her mouth with the duvet. Laughing quietly, I pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood up, heading to the door.

"Lena," I paused and turned back, "The lights not on." In the corner of the room was a night light that rotated to cast different pictures around the room, Disney of course. She couldn't sleep without it. I nodded and walked over to turn it on, "Thank you."

"Night babe," I called softly from the doorway.

"Night night."

I pulled the door to and went to turn back to the stairs, only to jump when I found none other than Damon leaning against the banisters. My hand flew to my chest and I let out a sigh, "You scared me." Seeing him at all would always surprise me I think. He just smirked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I said I'd be back. And Jenna very kindly suggested I stayed for dinner." I smiled and nodded, walking closer to him so we were only about a meter apart, "You're good with kids Lena." He stated, a strange look on his face.

I shrugged, "Thanks, apparently you are too." He looked confused, "Dammy." I added and his face literally fell as he understood.

"Please don't call me that."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Prince Charming then?"

"No seriously, I don't mind her doing it; she's too young to kill." He said, clearly joking but I still slapped his shoulder, "You on the other hand…"

"You wouldn't dare." I said, mock-challenging him.

He straightened up, stepping right close to me and looking down at me so our faces were mere inches apart. I felt my heart rate pick up and I was in no doubt that he could hear that, "Is that a challenge Miss Gilbert?"

I sighed, amused, "Now how stupid do you think I am? Challenging a vampire to kill me?" He blinked in surprise and I smiled, leaning up on my tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek, "Just kidding." He let out a sigh and I smiled, feeling just a little bad, "I think dinners almost ready. Sit next to me?"

He smiled, "Where else?"

Downstairs it seemed Jenna was ready to serve up. We were having Spaghetti Carbonara which was in a massive vat of a saucepan. I greeted Tyler who I hadn't seen or talked to in too long before asking Jenna if I could help. Five minutes later we all sat down at the oversized family dinner table; perfect size for tonight. I was at the end between Damon and Caroline, sitting closer to Damon. I didn't really think about it, I just didn't want to be too far from him. I literally had to keep pinching myself to prove that it wasn't a dream…that he really was here. Everyone was talking; there were about four different conversations going on and it struck me that I hadn't felt this happy in quite a long time…over three years wasn't it…

"So Elena…" Caroline said in that way that made it clear she was about to stir something, "You told Damon about your drunken excursions yet?"

Well I had asked her to help me. And this was Caroline Forbes; she wasn't the most patient person in the world. Damon perked up at that, looking from her to me in slightly concerned interest, "What's this?" he asked, swallowing a mouthful.

I sighed, "No. Caroline I told you not to say anything!" I said, hiding a smile just like she was.

"Oh yeah, we don't want Damon finding out do we…." At that, Bonnie who was sitting next to Caroline on the other side, looked up, understanding quickly.

"Caroline!" She scolded. Damon looked completely flummoxed.

He turned to me, a frown on his face, "What did you do?"

"Nothing…really." I said, purposefully not looking him in the eye, just to frustrate him a little more. This really would be amusing.

Bonnie sighed dramatically, "Well it's not really 'nothing' is it Elena? I mean…it's pretty permanent and in ten years you're going to hate it…"

"What are you on about?" Damon demanded, putting down his knife and fork and trying to stare it out of us. "What have you done that's so 'permanent'?!"

"See Lennie, I told you Damon would be pissed." Caroline stated, popping another bite in her mouth.

Once again Damon turned on me, "I swear to god Elena tell me now. What have you done?"

I could barely conceal my smile anymore. I'd finished my food by now and so placed my knife and fork on the plate. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, a little voice sounded from the doorway and everyone fell quiet. Sophia stood by the door, pink princess pyjamas and oversized blankie, complaining about how she couldn't sleep. Jenna went to stand up, sighing but I cut in, "Its fine Jenna, I'll go." She smiled in thanks and sat back down. Standing up I walked across to my cousin, "C'mon rascal, bedtime." I said, picking her up and setting her on my hip as we headed out the room and up the stairs.

When I tucked her in for the second time that night, she spoke again, "I wanna cuddle," She pouted and I smirked.

"Oh alright," I said in mock-reluctance, flopping down on the bed beside her and pulling her into a hug. She grinned, closing her eyes as she snuggled in. Within minutes she was fast asleep. I stayed for another five minutes, knowing that she could wake up, but then finally extracted myself and headed back out, clicking the door shut behind me. And, for the second time that night, Damon was waiting for me. I sighed, a smile on my face; he really wasn't going to give up.

"What did you do Elena?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Could I expect anything else? "Don't answer a question with another question. What did you do?"

He was still moving closer, pushing me back gently until I hit the wall. Once again my heart rate picked up and so did my breathing…why…I don't know. Maybe not seeing him for so long…or maybe everything I'd felt from before was still there…of course it was still there. I swallowed and shook the thoughts away, letting out a sigh, "It's not that big a deal, it's only small…"

"What is?"

He would absolutely not relent. "C'mon Damon, I doubt I'm the first person you've met to get a tattoo-"His eyes widened and before I new it we were in my room and he was quietly slamming the door behind us. "Dam-"

"You _what_?!" Ooh he was not happy. Just as Caroline and Bonnie had said.

His eyes were literally blazing a bright cobalt blue, striking to say the least. "You're acting like I went on holiday with Klaus or something." Probably not the best thing I could have said. More anger crossed his features and I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling off my right sock, "See…not that bad." He grabbed my leg and pulled it up to take a closer look, not blinking an eye when I let out a yelp as the force made me fall backwards. Giving up, I pushed myself up onto my elbows to watch him, "What d'ya think?"

He was silent for a minute before dropping my leg and walking to the window in irritation. After a second he whirled back to face me, "Why would you do that to yourself?"

I rolled my eyes and sat up, "Oh come _on_ it's not that bad! It's just a tiny star that you can barely see!"

"That's not the point! Why would you feel the need to get it done! What was going through your head?!" Now there's a question. I bit my lip and he looked confused, "Elena what _was_ going through your head?"

"I don't know…really…I can't remember at all." More confusion and I sighed, "I was drunk. We were having a night out and there was a tattoo parlour and all I remember was Ollie saying 'why the hell not'."

"Oh great! That makes me feel so much better! You were drunk. You weren't thinking. You do realise you can get HIV from used needles!" He really was pissed; I thought he'd just be shocked…and a little annoyed.

"Well I don't so no worries. I wasn't the only one who got it as well." He sighed, shaking his head a little, "Anyway I'd wanted to get that one done for a long time, I just never had the courage to actually go through with it! So it's not like I did it on a whim or anything."

He didn't say anything to that, but after a minute or two, something crossed his face and he looked at me, "What do you mean by 'that one'…?" Oh god. If he thought the star was bad… I felt my eyes widen a little and I straightened up, and in response to my reaction he did pretty much the same, "You got more than one?" Reluctantly I nodded and he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath then looked at me again, "Show me."

"Damon-"

"Show me Elena. Right now."

"But you'll just yell at me and I actually quite like it!-"I sounded like a stubborn child.

"Elena show me the god damn tattoo." Ookay then. Grudgingly, I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled one side down, ignoring his expression. Silence. I looked up at him to see the slightly shocked and slightly something else expression on his face. I couldn't completely make it out. He walked closer and reached out to lightly trace the shape of the dream catcher. At his cool touch a shiver went up my spine and I bit my bottom lip again.

After a minute I couldn't bear the silence anymore, "How much do you hate it then?"

He looked up again, straight in my eye, "Were you drunk when you got this one too?"

I scowled at him, "I thought we weren't meant to answer a question with another question." He didn't look amused, "Same night. But at least this one has some sort of meaning. And they're pretty well done I think."

"What's the meaning?" There was that Damon-tone that always annoyed me. The one that said that whatever I did or said, nothing would change his mind or view on things. He didn't like it and that was final.

"What's the point? You don't like it and you're a stubborn git who's not going to change." I sighed, readjusting my jeans before turning around and heading to my dresser, not sure what to do when I reached it so busied myself doing a fishtail plait in my hair for the hell of it, not looking at him through the mirror…or at least trying not to. To be honest I was a little hurt that he reacted like that…but what could I do.

I felt him walk up behind me, standing so close I could feel his body heat, "What's the meaning Lena?" He asked quietly. I dropped my hair and crossed my arms across my stomach, glaring at him through the glass.

I sighed, "It's a dream catcher isn't it. The idea is it catches dreams." I said like it was obvious, not bothered to tell him the real reasons. He probably wouldn't understand anyway.

"Yes I'm aware of that." Because he's such a freakin know-it-all.

More intensity went into the glare for a minute and I swear he was trying not to smile; what a dick, "Well then, you can probably piece the rest together yourself." I spat, resuming braiding my hair.

He laughed quietly and moved a little closer, his hand moving to rest on my waist and I swear there were tingles or something cheesy like that at the contact. That should _not_ happen… "I'm not sure. Maybe you were having bad dreams and wanted better…?" He suggested, his hands creeping round to link on my stomach, seemingly careful not to touch my tender ribs, "Or perhaps, you wanted something…something that you thought could only be a dream." He was whispering, that low husky voice that he did. My hands, still holding the abandoned braid, were almost shaking with the intensity of his gaze. How did he know that? How could he be so right about it?

Time seemed to slow down and all there was in the world was me and him; everything else was completely forgotten. Everything. Everyone downstairs who were no doubt wondering where the hell we'd gotten to. Sophia two rooms down. The world outside my window. The tattoos that caused all of this. All I could remember was all the pain I'd felt over the past few years. All that hurt. He was right, I had dreamt of him returning. Coming back to life and just being able to _see_ him again at least. However much it would hurt afterwards, it would be worth it just to see his face again. Because that was something I couldn't really do; I couldn't have more than five photos of Damon. However long we'd been friends, that's all we had. With Caroline and Bonnie and the others there were hundreds of photos to tell the story of each month, but with Damon? Nothing. The few I did have were all framed and in the flat in London.

I swallowed thickly, forcing myself to break the connection and look down at the splintered wooden top of the dresser, "Well you just hit the nail right on the head didn't you." I muttered, pushing out of his arms and walking into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me without another word. It hurt too much to remember.

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**I plan on getting both those tattoos they are pretty and the dream catcher actually has a little meaning.**

**Dinner at the Panda Palace really is the best ever children's book; I loved it**

**Elena's ring: I want it=**

listing/21072543/elephant-ring-in-recycled-sterling


	9. Chapter 9

**-Damon's POV-**

The revelation of the tattoos had shocked me. Yes, that was true. I didn't understand why she would get them; she was perfect without them. Without anything. It annoyed me to think she would think otherwise. But what shocked me more was her last words before she left the room; locking herself in the bathroom. _"Well you just hit the nail right on the head didn't you."_ I'd been right. But what was that something that she could have wanted. Sure she would have thought seeing Stefan again would have been a dream, but I didn't think it was that. I did think it was something, but I couldn't let myself believe that might be true. The look in her eyes said it was, but I wouldn't believe it.

Taking a deep breath, I headed back downstairs to where I'm sure everyone was wondering where we'd gone. After she'd gone up I'd excused myself a second later, however obvious to everyone else I had to figure out what was going on. Fucking tattoos! Christ I still couldn't believe it was true. To be honest they did look good; I did like them. But seeing them on Elena was just so strange! Well…at least she hadn't got sparrows; in any case the dream catcher was quite original.

When I sat back down I got amused looks from half the table but then there was Bonnie who just looked all judgy…as always. Everyone kept on with their conversations as Jenna and Bonnie tidied up the table, "So what did you think?" Caroline piped up with a smile on her face.

I shrugged, swallowing down the red wine and wishing momentarily that it was something a little stronger, "They're nice." I knew whatever I said to her would find its way back to Elena in a matter of hours so I couldn't vent any anger. And, as I said, they did look good. She raised an eyebrow and I sighed, "I like them! Caroline." I couldn't get my mind off what had happened; even when people were talking to me I wasn't really paying attention. After a while I got up to help Jenna in the kitchen; anything to get away from Caroline's questions and Bonnie's constant judgements.

"Where'd Elena get to?" Jenna asked, passing me a plate to dry which I did so, placing it back in the cupboard; we had a system.

"I think she was tired, she might be down later." I lied, pretty unsuccessfully I must admit.

She nodded, understanding on her face, "Do I need to go up and talk to her?"

I almost smiled at that, "Perhaps take some of the stronger stuff with you."

She laughed and nodded, "I get it, I get it. What happened?"

Honestly, Jenna should hate me. For everything that I've done and all the drama and pain that I've caused Elena, she should be poisoning me with vervain. She should be throwing stakes at me rather than inviting me to dinner. But as it was? She seemed to like me a lot more than she used to, "She had a little revelation for me and I guess I didn't take it too well."

"And how will I take this revelation?" She asked, sounding as casual as always, still washing up the plates and passing them to me to dry.

I shrugged, "Probably better than me. But you might not be too pleased."

"Well now I'm intrigued." She said, carrying on in silent thought for a minute then dropped the knife she was washing back in the suddy water and took off the gloves, "I'll be back." And with that she left the room. I chuckled quietly as I heard her go upstairs, knock on Elena's door and go inside. Five minutes later she came storming back downstairs, "Oh. My. God!" That just made me laugh more, "It's not funny! My niece, my 21 year old niece has tattoos! _Two of them_!" She exclaimed, "My god, what would Miranda say to this? And Grayson. Grayson hated tattoos…"

"I guess we can't really do anything about it now." Wasn't I such a pacifist?

She shot me a glare, "She's going to have to live with that to the rest of her life!" I sighed, nodding to please her, "And think of when she gets old and she has those tattoos! Old, grey and wrinkly with two-"At that thought the glass in my hand smashed. We both jumped at the sound, "Oh shit, sorry."

"No, no, my fault. Sorry." I muttered, sweeping up the smashed glass and throwing it in the bin. There were cuts on my hand and I glanced at them, waiting for them to heal. Usually they would be gone in seconds, but now? They weren't going anywhere.

Jenna seemed to notice that, "You're still not healing properly." She stated.

I shrugged, fisting my hand to hide it. It didn't hurt at all but I didn't want the attention, "It's nothing, just take a little time."

"You need blood."

I nodded, "Yeah, I need to get some." I'd planned to make a trip to the blood bank today or tomorrow but then I realised I had to talk to someone to see how the Council were protecting against vampires. I didn't want to walk into a trap and be killed did I. Imagine what that would do to Elena after all these years.

I could hear everyone moving into the living room; Jeremy and Tyler challenging Bonnie and Caroline to a race on the play station. Now that would be interesting; the vampire and the witch against the werewolf and the ghost-whisperer. Really, was there anyone normal in this town? "Have you never thought about that?" Jenna said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Looking up at her, it took a minute to realise what she was talking about, "Oh, Elena? Yeah, I guess I have. Just always tried to avoid it." Why was I telling her this? "It's too weird."

She was watching me, the washing abandoned, an almost sympathetic look on her face. I hated that look, "I can imagine it would be." She said quietly, then seemed to think before carrying on, "So do you still love her?" I almost choked at that; she didn't hang around did she.

What was the point in lying? I'd already told her quite a lot, "Never stopped." She nodded, not looking surprised.

"Then it really would be weird." She said, "But I guess you've done it before. When you first turned and all." She was talking about watching my family die, I knew that.

I shook my head, "No really. Sure when it was my mother, but no-one else."

"What about your dad?"

Ahh, the lovely Giuseppe Salvatore, "Well he always preferred Stefan." And look where that got him. His favourite son, the psychotic Ripper, who killed him.

Before she could say anything else, Alaric walked in, looking a little confused that we were just talking. "Everything alright in here? I heard glass breaking." At that I glanced down at my hand; the cuts were smaller but still not healed and my hand was still covered in dried blood.

"Yeah its fine, Damon just dropped a glass." He raised a disbelieving glass; vampires don't just drop things, "Or crushed it. What's the difference?"

He smirked and shook his head, "Standard. The kids are going a little crazy. If you want to see every supernatural creature there is battling on play station, be my guest; it's a little intense."  
>"I can imagine."<p>

**-Elena's POV-**

After I was sure Damon had gone back downstairs I went back into my room, changed into my pyjamas and pulled out my laptop; sitting on my bed. Then Ollie had Skyped me and I'd talked to him and Tammy; always able to make me feel better. I knew I had to go back, at least to sort out all my things, but it would be horrible having to leave them.

Not half an hour later Jenna practically stormed in, blatantly searching for something. Apparently Damon just couldn't keep his mouth shut. I didn't want to fight with him; I'd said that already. But his reaction had hurt a little. And that moment…that had scared me. Yes I'd felt something for him before, something that was a long way past friendship, but I'd never told anyone or even suggested it to anyone. Then, after he 'died', I guess everyone figured it out. But I thought those feelings had gone away…apparently not. His probably had though.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep after Jenna left. The dream catcher didn't help though. There were no good dreams. Instead a very realistic, awful one. I didn't know where it started, did you ever? But I was walking down that road and then Stefan and Rebekka were there. The attacks in the dreams were always a lot worse than the reality and when I woke up the injuries hurt more than usual. Don't ask why but they did. But then, in the dream, Damon was there…chained to a chair. No…he hadn't appeared; we were all suddenly in a house. A grotty room, perhaps a basement. It was cold, unnaturally so. Then Stefan, permanently morphed into a monster, torturing his brother. Soaking a splintered stake in vervain and punching it straight through Damon's chest. I screamed, trying to run forwards but there were chains on me too, burning hot ones. And Stefan laughed as his brother stilled grey veins snaking across his skin. All I heard was laughter…

"Elena! Wake up!" I jolted awake at the sound of Jeremy's voice. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, shaking me awake from the dream. Bolting upright, I winced as my ribs jerked and keeled to the side. He caught me and set me right, "Whoa…you alright there? You were screaming…"

I shook my head, swallowing, "I'm fine. Bad dream." I muttered, pushing away to stand up, "No worries; what time is it?"

He didn't look convinced, "Almost midday. You sleep for a _long_ time woman." I smirked and shrugged.

"I was tired. And you can't talk; I was always the one dragging you out of bed at four in the afternoon."

"True. But I am not longer on drugs so that doesn't happen anymore does It." he said, smiling.

"S'pose so. Jeremy Gilbert the morning person."

He shrugged, standing up and heading back towards the bathroom that joined our rooms, "You doing anything today?"

"Not sure, why?"

"Just there's this Founders party thing tonight at the Lockwood's. I'm pretty sure Caroline mentioned it." Like she wouldn't.

I sighed, "Of course, Founders month thing. Yeah I'll be there, but I have no clothes."

"But you do have money."

"Touché." I smirked, "I'll see you later Jer." He said goodbye and shut the door behind him. I washed my hair and changed into my black skinny jeans and a loose white, somewhat see-through, shirt, a nice lacy dark purple bra underneath. I'd either have to borrow clothes from Caroline but then again I did want to go out so why not buy something. Back in London I'd had a job, with Ollie, in a local café. It was small and lovely and it paid pretty well too so I had enough money.

Pulling on my boots and an Aviator jacket, I did my make-up before leaving the house, heading in the direction of all the towns shops. There were actually a surprising number for such a small place; people from surrounding towns tended to come here to shop when they couldn't be bothered to go all the way to the main malls or Richmond. I spent about an hour searching the shops until I found the perfect dress. It was basically a little black dress, cutting off about halfway down my thighs and a soft material. But the sleeves and neckline were a type of transparent black mesh material. It was nice and relatively modest and not too expensive either. (Dress at bottom)

After that I met up with Caroline, Bonnie and some others in the Grill. It was both good and strange being back here, doing all the things that I used to do before I left like nothing had changed. Strange because I'd kind of assumed things would be different. No, I'd assumed that Damon wouldn't be here. I'd assumed that it would be a lot worse.

I was currently sitting next to Tyler, opposite Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and a few of their friends. I knew some of them from school but not well. It was just past five o'clock that I decided I'd better head back if I was to get ready for this party thing tonight. They usually started at about seven and I wasn't one to be ready in a few minutes. I pulled on my coat and said goodbye to everyone before heading to the door. Busy plugging in my headphones, I collided with a hard chest just as I left the bar, stumbling backwards. But before I could fall someone caught me and set me right, "Whoa Lena," Now I knew _that_ voice anywhere. Looking up, I froze at the sight of Damon, he was smirking but there was a hint of concern and awkwardness in his eyes, "You okay?"

"Fine. Thank you." I said shortly, looking down at my iPod and pressing pause.

He wasn't at all convinced, letting out a sigh, "Are you going to this thing tonight at the Lockwood's?" I nodded, playing absentmindedly with the volume and finding his shoes more interesting than usual. It was too soon to face our last conversation, "Okay…well…I'll see you there?"

I glanced up, forcing a smile, "Yeah, bye." And I hurried away down the road. I could feel him watching me go but refused to turn around. The rudeness wasn't really necessary, I know…but it was too soon.

"ELENA GILBERT GET A MOVE ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND I. BLAME. _YOU_!"

People round here really had no patience whatsoever. I mouthed something impolite under my breath, pulling on the black faux-fur jacket over my dress and headed downstairs where Jenna, Alaric and the unbelievably impatient Jeremy were waiting. He only wanted to get there so he could see Bonnie anyway. Jenna was briefing the babysitter; a sixteen year old girl who looked a little scared. According to some, people in town were pretty scared of our 'group'. The group being me, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Ric, Jenna, Jeremy and I guess Stefan. Apparently we all always looked like we were on some sort of 'mission'. If only they knew. But then again, we were more or less all supernatural. It was quite funny really; it'd been kind of the same in high school.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Now lets go already!" I sighed, not stopping at all, just walking straight out the door and towards Rics car. Jeremy followed behind and we both got in the back, waiting for our impro-parental unit.

After a minute Jeremy spoke, "You look nice El," he said.

I smiled and looked at what he was wearing; a black suit and white shirt…I couldn't remember seeing him look so smart, "You too." I said, smirking, "Dressed to impress clearly."

He scoffed, "Bonnie and I are past that stage." I laughed at that, it was true; they'd been going out for a few years now hadn't they, "You on the other hand…" I raised an eyebrow in question. What the hell was he talking about? "Actually I don't suppose you need to do anything to impress Damon." My jaw fell open at that, and he smiled smugly, "Don't act so surprised, you know it's true."

Ric and Jenna got in the car then, breaking the silence with the sound of the engine and their conversation. As the car began to move I shook my head, "No its not. Things change Jer; it's not like that for him anymore." I didn't look at him but he was watching me, clear disbelieving that I could almost feel.

"Well if you think that then you're a complete idiot." He said and I gaped at him, astounded by that. Sure it was the norm for siblings to fight and be rude to each other 24/7, but we'd stopped that years ago. We rarely insulted each other mindlessly like that anymore. It didn't hurt, no…but it did surprise me. I couldn't say anything to that because, firstly he'd turned to look out the window, and second, Ric decided to put on a CD and the car was filled with the familiar starting notes of Pink Floyd's _Another Brick in the Wall_.

There were literally hundreds of people spilling out of the Lockwood Mansion. Yes, it was definitely a mansion. There were a long line of people leading from the front door; the welcoming committee. We got in line and within five minutes we were at the door. Carol Lockwood seemed surprised to see me, "Elena! You're here!" She exclaimed as Tyler shot me an apologetic smile from behind her.

"Yep, got back a few days ago." I said politely. Being part of one of the Founding Families meant we had to at least make an appearance at all of these events. I'd missed over three years worth which wasn't good apparently.

"Well I'm glad you're here. We'll talk later," She said and I took that as my cue to leave with another smile. Next, and last, in the line of welcomers was Tyler who left his post and walked into the party with me, "These things really haven't changed then."

"Nope, never have, never will. The others are through here," He smirked, leading me through to the living room where our friends were.

"Lennie!" Caroline squealed while giving me a hug, clearly already having drunk too much as we'd seen each other about three hours ago. I laughed at her cheerfulness and stood next to Bonnie, giving her a sort of hug and we exchanged one of those looks; one of the 'here she goes' looks. "Stop bitching bitches!" The blonde one giggled and I couldn't help but crack a smile, "You are both looking positively dashing tonight my friends." she announced.

"Thank you drunk one." Bonnie replied mockingly and I smirked, fiddling with the ends of the long messy fishtail plait that I'd spent too long doing. It hung over my shoulder, unsuccessfully hiding the bandage on my neck. It was still obvious even though I'd changed it to one almost my skin colour. The two on my arms were the same but the gauze sleeves made them less apparent. The bruises on my face were only just hidden by about an inch of makeup. I never wore too much but I couldn't bear the questions or looks.

Within half an hour the party seemed to pick up and more people began to take to the dance floor. Bonnie, Jeremy and I were currently standing by the bar; Bonnie and I had standard appletinis and Jeremy a beer. I hadn't seen Damon yet but I knew he'd be here soon; or maybe he was already…I wouldn't know, I'm not a vampire. Bonnie and Jeremy were currently immersed in an in-depth conversation about why witches are allowed to hate vampires, fascinating I know. Note the sarcasm. I'd busied myself watching people dancing.

Not paying attention, I didn't hear Damon approach or stop to lean against the bar beside me looking like a billion dollars. I only noticed when the song switched and I turned to get my drink, freezing at the sight of him.

That was it. I was officially the most unsubtle person in the world.

"Damon," I said, not sure what else to say. I'd already avoided him for over a day and brushed him off once; with him that shouldn't work at all, once was a miracle, and twice was a dream.

"_You're_ avoiding me Elena Gilbert." He stated and I just nodded, turning around to lean against the bar and took a sip of my drink. He was quiet for a minute but I could feel him watching me, "Can we talk about it?" I almost laughed at that. Damon Salvatore wanted to talk about his problems…our problems; if they were even problems…Usually it was me attempting the persuading.

"Can we not?" He seemed a little surprised by that and I sighed, feeling a little bad, "Just put it off until later, I mean; not just forget it."

"Cos that would happen," He muttered under his breath and I almost didn't catch it, "Sure, later." He said that so I could hear and I gave him a grateful smile, "Have you done your conversation rounds?"

I smirked and downed the rest of my drink, "Sort of, it's too much effort. 'Where've you been? You're back! What happened to you? What are those bruises from?' Hmm…my psycho Ripper vampire ex-boyfriend." I sounded bitter and he had an almost pained expression on his face, "I should make an announcement."

"Yeah, good plan since the whole of the Councils here." He said sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at him, "So that's where you've been?"

There was that cocky smirk, "If I'd known you'd been looking for me...-"I laughed and elbowed him lightly in the ribs and he grinned, "Liz asked me to go, just to fill me in on all I'd missed which really wasn't very much. You know, I have this sneaking suspicion that the lack of drama is due to the lack of our presences."

Mock gasping, I turned my body to face him, still leaning against the bar and he did the same; I barely noticed how close that made us, "Really? I suppose that does make sense…"

"Mm-hmm." He nodded in agreement.

I thought for a minute, "The lack of your impulsive, diabolical plans and my magnetic attraction to danger." At that we both paused, staring at each other. Good one Elena, bring up the conversation. Everyone who knew Damon knew that he was dangerous. Well…everyone who knew that he was a vampire that is. Slip of the tongue. Pun intended. I had a magnetic attraction to Damon.

**A/N: No offence to anyone with sparrow or bird tattoos! Yes they do look nice and I love Candice Accola's (Caroline's) one on her wrist, but everyone has them. Guilty, I do have sparrow jewellery **

**Aviator jacket – Just ignore the adverts and the fact that it's Burberry (=painfully expensive) **

** /news/burberry-prorsum-shearling-funnel-neck-aviator-jacket/**

**Dress - **- . ****** (think with long sleeves though **** )**


End file.
